


NCT 18+ One-Shots - 'Porn without a plot'

by sagewillow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cum control, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhibitionism, Eye Contact, Filming, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fivesome, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Objectification, Objectification Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Porn Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Threesome, Vanilla, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagewillow/pseuds/sagewillow
Summary: NCT smut one-shots, some related and some not.All members are perceived as over the age of 18 in these fictional works!Being added to regularly~
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 92
Kudos: 313





	1. Taeyong x Jaehyun - Taking Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Taeyong, Top!Jaehyun  
> Taeyong loses his virginity to Jaehyun ~ vanilla sex

Taeyong fidgeted.

He was laying on his double bed, naked underneath the thin sheet that he had pulled up to his chin. The fresh sheets still smelled like laundry powder, and felt silky under his soft skin - he'd washed them earlier in the day, because he wanted everything to be perfect. He had postponed from last week because he was worried that he hadn't had enough time to shave, and that he might get sweaty and smell bad. He'd postponed from the week before too, saying his room wasn't tidy enough. Jaehyun was patient though. He knew Taeyong was pedantic, and if even the smallest thing made him uncomfortable, he was worried he'd have a bad first experience.

First experience having sex with a guy, that is.

It's not like they were boyfriends, or even intended to be boyfriends. They all had an agreement within the group, that if they wanted to mess around with each other to relieve some sexual tension, that was totally understandable. The same agreement that was in place in a lot of other groups, that he know of. He supposed they weren't allowed girlfriends, but what was stopping them from living out their own sexual desires with their own members? There were plenty of guys in NCT to choose from that were willing to help out.

The choice for Jaehyun to take his virginity though was easy. Taeyong trusted him the most, for this sort of thing anyway. When they had hooked up for foreplay before, like blowjobs and stuff, Jaehyun was always the most gentle with him, the most patient. It was only recently that Taeyong had been interested in... well, going all the way. He'd fingered himself before, in the shower or at night in bed. It felt good when he did it right, masturbating while pushing down on a certain spot deep inside his warm hole, amplifying what he felt, bringing him to the edge sooner. So when he went to Jaehyun and told him about what he had been trying, he wasn't surprised when the younger suggested anal. It made sense, after all, the pleasure he would feel with someone inside him - he couldn't even imagine it.

So that's when he found himself under the covers of his bed, waiting for Jaehyun to finish washing the dishes to join him. He shouldn't have been as nervous as he was, but he felt butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath. _I can back out at any time..._

A figure appeared at the door. Jaehyun leaned against the frame, sending a warm smile towards Taeyong. "You ready to do this?"

Taeyong's cheeks heated up, but he firmly nodded.

The younger chuckled, closing the door and making his way to the bed, sitting on the edge to unbutton his shirt. "I've told the others what's happening, they promise to give us peace for an hour as long as you tell them all about it after."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "It was Ten, wasn't it?"

Ten was always up for anything, he was the go-to if anyone was looking to have sex, especially anal. Taeyong realised he should have gone to his bandmate for advice.

Jaehyun was only in his boxers when he made his way up to Taeyong, sliding in under the covers. "You don't want to take this off?" He motioned, drawing the cover back until Taeyong yelped, grabbing it back up. He nodded in understanding, "It's okay, it can stay on, don't worry."

He gently held Taeyong's cheek in his palm, eyes flicking down to his lips. "Just say stop at any time, and I'll stop.

Taeyong nodded in response, too embarrassed to say anything. His own hands rested comfortably on Jaehyun's chest, as the younger kicked his boxers off and came down for a kiss. They had agreed that all Taeyong had to do was lie there, so he didn't have the pressure of trying to make Jaehyun feel good, or feel pressured into doing anything he didn't want to. He knew Jaehyun was more experienced after all, so he agreed. It felt good being pinned underneath him anyways, his hips weighed down by the younger male's body, his lips slow against his own, his quickly-hardening cock gently nudging at his hip bone. In a moment of confidence Taeyong reached down between them, taking Jaehyun's length in his thin grasp and squeezed lightly, swallowing a moan that the younger let out. He felt him grind against his hand, trying to restrain himself. Taeyong nudged his tongue into the younger's mouth as he massaged his cock, his thumb grazing over the head, now wet with precum. 

He whined when the younger pulled back, but he was looking down with hooded eyes, sweat beading on his hairline. "I swear, I thought I was the impatient one. You're horny, huh?"

Taeyong bit his nip, nodding. "I've been putting this off for a while... I guess it kind of built up?"

Jaehyun moaned, rutting his hips down on Taeyong's, making the older squirm. He reached over the side of the bed into the bedside draw, grabbing the lube and a condom, placing them on the bed beside Taeyong. He tore the packet open, and Taeyong watched in fascination as he rolled the condom onto himself. He'd never even seen a condom before. Taeyong realised just how inexperienced he was with all of this. 

He shivered as the cap on the lube clicked, and Jaehyun pooled a generous amount of lube onto two fingers. Taeyong raised his own knees up to his chest, knowing the right angle to start things off with. Jaehyun swore under his breath, "Fuck hyung, you have no idea how hot you look right now."

Taeyong flushed, looking away. "S-shut up, this is embarrassing. Just do it." He smiled though, to let him know he wasn't upset. 

Jaehyun took the encouragement, and pressed his fingers against Taeyong's smooth hole. The older hissed at the cold, and Jaehyun mumbled an apology as he rubbed his fingers in circles, trying to warm the lube up. He dipped an experimental fingertip into the ring of muscle, gasping when it tightened up. "You're gonna be so tight, Yong..."

Taeyong adjusted, sitting higher against the pillow. "Let me do it a bit myself first, so it's not as tight."

He scooped up some of the lube from around his hole, his toes curling as he slowly slipped his index finger into himself, wiggling it the slightest bit experimentally to test how tight he really was. He sighed when he felt his muscles give a bit, allowing him to inch the rest of his finger in. He made quick work of it, pushing it in and out gently until he thought he could take another, and guiding the second one in with a bit of effort. _I suppose I have smaller fingers,_ he thought. He tried not to look at Jaehyun out of shyness, but he could feel the younger's burning gaze on him. He imagined what he was seeing right now - Taeyong fucking himself on his fingers, trying to stretch himself enough to fit the younger's thick cock. He heard himself moan, his fingers curling deep inside himself as he let his head fall back onto the pillow. "I-I think you can start now."

He pulled his own fingers out, wiping them on the sheet beside him. Jaehyun didn't waste much time, kneeling over Taeyong, one hands pushing the elder's knees up to his chest, the other guiding his cock to Taeyong's hole. "I'm a little bigger than your fingers, but I've used lots of lube."

Taeyong nodded, willing his muscles to relax. His chest fluttered at the feeling of Jaehyun's muscle against his hole, gently nudging, experimentally pushing forward. He gasped when it pushed harder, his hand gripping the mattress as the head pushed through his tight ring of muscle. Jaehyun didn't stop to let him adjust, he kept pushing forward slowly - Taeyong's eyes rolled back as he felt the burn and stretch of the younger entering him, wider than anything he had ever taken before. He almost wanted to ask him to slow down, but it felt so good, he wanted _all of it._

He palmed his own cock desperately as he felt Jaehyun bottom out and still, his pubes brushing Taeyong's balls. He tightened and loosened, feeling every inch inside him, feeling Jaehyun's cock throb, the blood pumping hard. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, releasing his grip on the mattress and bringing it up to Jaehyun's nipple, rubbing it between his finger and thumb. The younger chuckled, "That feel okay?"

Taeyong wordlessly nodded, not trusting how his own voice would sound. After a few moments, Jaehyun pulled out the smallest amount before pushing back in, setting a slow pace. Taeyong's toes curled, his own cock twitching in his palm. He let out a frustrated huff, pouting. Jaehyun just tutted, "I don't want to wear you out straight away, just trust me." The hand on his cock was replaced with Jaehyun's, the gentle and assuring motions turning him on even more. He started to thrust his hips to meet with the younger's, feeling it a little deeper, making the thrusts a little harder, until Jaehyun was pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. Taeyong moaned, pressure building inside him as his cock jumped and twitched at the new feeling. 

He wasn't going to last long, that's what Jaehyun had said before. He felt it now as he pushed Jaehyun's hand off his dangerously hard cock, shaking his head. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum."

The younger grinned in satisfaction. "You don't have to last long, you know. This is about making you feel good."

Taeyong knew. And he knew Jaehyun was getting something out of it too, obviously, he could tell the younger was restraining himself from flipping him over and fucking him senseless. 

Taeyong was almost lost in thoughts until he saw white behind his eyelids. He jutted his hips up, his mouth falling open without his permission, hands gripping at the sheets. He let out a small noise, and Jaehyun stilled. "Was that okay?"

Taeyong was shaking his head, and Jaehyun almost pulled all the way out before Taeyong stopped him, his hand around his neck. Taeyong gasped, "I wasn't saying it wasn't okay, I-" He let out a shaky breath, "I mean- I meant don't stop!" 

Jaehyun carefully moved forward again, trying to find the deep spot inside the older that gave that reaction, and he knew he got it right when Taeyong's hole clenched around him, making his head fall back and breath quicken. "Right there, please..."

Finally, Jaehyun quickened his pace, his balls audibly slapping against Taeyong's ass as he sped up. The older's mouth hung open, his hands struggling to find a grip on the sheets, one coming up to ghost against Jaehyun's sweaty chest. It was a beautiful sight, looking down - Taeyong's hair was like a brown halo against the pillows, light sweat on his face and neck. His eyes were closed, brows scrunched in pleasure, jaw open as light moans slipped out. Jaehyun leaned down to get a deeper angle, pleased at the louder noises coming from below him. He turned to Taeyong's neck, nipping at the skin below his ear, sucking a hickey while keeping a steady pace of thrusting as he felt himself reaching the edge. 

Taeyong was overwhelmed with pleasure. The pressure deep inside him felt warm, it made his cock twitch and balls tighten, threatening to make him cum. Jaehyun was still palming his cock gently, and he wished he'd do it harder, but when he felt Jaehyun's teeth sink into the soft flesh of his neck, he cried out in pleasure. "I'm- I'm gonna-"

That was all the warning he could give before he threw his head back, eyes hooded and vision blurred as thick ropes of cum pumped out onto his own chest and stomach. It felt hot, but cold at the same time, his muscles shuddering as he felt himself tighten and loosen, clenching around Jaehyun's thick cock as he rode out his orgasm. The younger moaned loudly against his neck, thrusts becoming erratic as he felt the warmth tighten around him. He let himself go, ejaculating into the condom while still inside the older, trying not to move too much inside the sensitive boy as he came down from his own high. His breathing was heavy as his cock twitched, and he gently pulled out before he felt too overstimulated. 

Taeyong let out a high whine at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Jaehyun pulled the condom off, but before he could get up and clean up, Taeyong grabbed him and pulled him beside him on the bed, nuzzling into his neck. "Stay here for a while."

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong closer under his arm, grateful to relax his muscles. He kissed the top of the older's head, "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten, poking his head around the doorframe: sooooo? how did it gooo?


	2. Johnny x Ten x Lucas - Clothed Sex / Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Johnny, Bottom!Ten, Voyeur!Lucas  
> Johnny and Ten are grinding on the couch when a visitor appears at the doorway

Ten was testing Johnny's limits.

He knew he was - he had to be, with the extent he had gone to that day. He had to have known Johnny was already wound up, how sexually frustrated he had been that week. He had to have known what those grey sweatpants did to Johnny, the way they were baggy at the legs because of his height, but hugged the soft curves of his ass like they were made for him...

It had to have been planned, Johnny thought. That morning he'd been in the kitchen when the younger squeezed between him and the bench to get to a cupboard, purposefully brushing his ass against Johnny's clothed crotch, lingering just a little too long before leaving, swaying his hips seductively as he went. Or maybe Johnny was just imagining it, that everything was normal and he was just too frustrated to think straight. Either way, those sweatpants weren't helping. 

He made his way to the younger with the laundry basket propped under his arm, stopping in front of him. "Oh, you've got a mark on those, let me put them in the wash," he gestured to the offending item of clothing. 

Ten raised an eyebrow. "My sweatpants? It's just chocolate, and I only wear them around the house. I'll put them through the wash later."

Johnny huffed. "Yeah? Well you had dance practise wearing them today, and they stink. Come on-" he dropped the basket beside the couch, leaning over the younger who had a dangerous smile on his lips. Without warning, Ten had sneaked a leg under Johnny's own and flipped him onto his back at the other end of the sofa, using his body weight to wedge him in place. Usually Johnny would be up for a wrestle, but he found himself not fighting back. He pulled Ten down onto him, the younger squeaking as their chests collided together. Johnny bit his lip. He could feel the air in the room change as his own tension took over, now probably evident to the younger male. 

Ten quirked an eyebrow again. "This isn't about my sweatpants being dirty, is it?" Johnny shook his head dumbly, making Ten laugh, "You know that's the lamest pickup line, right?"

Johnny groaned, "It's not that! I swear you do this to me on purpose, Ten." He grabbed the younger around the waist, letting a hand slip lower to cup the soft curve of his right ass-cheek, "These are too small for you, you know. You need ones that don't make your butt look so tempting, so borrow some of mine."

The cat-like grin was back on Ten's face, "They're Taeyong hyung's."

It made sense - Taeyong was a little taller than Ten, and a little less curvy, so of course they didn't fit him properly. 

"Stop wearing them then."

"Why? Too tempting for you?" Ten took the opportunity to grind down onto the unsuspecting male, who let out a hiss as his cock finally got some friction that he had been waiting so long for. Johnny's hand shot out, stilling the younger male, but Ten guided his hand off. "This is what you want though, right?"

Johnny tried to restrain himself, but he couldn't help it. This _was_ what he wanted. This was what he had been waiting for all week, anticipating all day. So when Ten grinded down again experimentally, Johnny met his hips and let his mouth hang open with a light moan at the sensation. They were both fully-clothed, Ten's own cock jutting against Johnny's stomach as he rubbed down on him, Johnny's clothed cock resting comfortably between Ten's cheeks. He wished there were no clothes between them, but the sensation of the material was even more stimulating, so Johnny decided to put up with it. He held the younger firmly by the hips, bringing him down harder, satisfied when he felt a damp patch against his stomach from Ten's leaking cock. 

Ten was panting, his face in the crook of Johnny's neck as he rolled his hips in circles, his fingernails gently scraping the skin underneath Johnny's shirt. The room was hot, the only noises were muffled voices from another room and the pants and gasps of Ten and Johnny dry-humping on the couch, the sound of soft material rubbing together.

"Oh."

Johnny's head whipped up, his eyes bleary from pleasure, but spotted a nonchalant-looking Lucas at the doorway to the lounge. He gestured for the younger to piss off, but he didn't seem to budge. Ten continued, now looking Lucas dead in the eye as his cock twitched at the hem of his sweatpants against Johnny's lower stomach. Well, it wasn't the first time he'd been walked in on doing stuff with another member. The intruder usually retreated pretty quickly though, so he was a little surprised when Lucas took a seat in the armchair across from them, his eyes trained on what was going on between their sweatpants. "Don't mind me, this is easier than watching porn," he said smoothly, palming himself through his pants.

Johnny wasn't about to protest - he was close. He let his head hang back against the couch arm as he met Ten's thrusts, his cock twitching in pleasure. His hand came down on Ten's shoulder, pushing him down impossibly harder against his crotch. The younger let out a whine at the action, hips jutting unevenly and feverishly, before he was crying out and gripping a handful of Johnny's shirt. The sight before him was enough to make Johnny follow, his own hips humping up until the friction was too much and he let go, hissing as he felt his cum shoot out into his own sweatpants, some escaping from the waistband onto his lower stomach where Ten's load was. 

He held steadily onto Ten's hips, not letting him move until the sensitivity had gone away. The younger was panting, almost ready to collapse onto him if he wasn't being held up. When the blood felt like it was finally starting to rush out of him, Johnny heard a grunt, and Ten clambered off him before he could protest. Just before Lucas could cum Ten's mouth was on him, sucking hard around his head. Johnny watched from the couch with hooded eyes as Lucas held his head, Ten staring back up at him with his tongue out. Lucas' load came out in ropes, dribbling down Ten's top lip onto his waiting tongue, his gaze still trained on Lucas' face. If he hadn't have just came, Johnny would have been rock-hard at the sight. When Lucas was finished, he wiped the head of his softening cock on Ten's lower lip before tucking himself back into his pants.

He said a command to Ten in Thai, which caught Johnny by surprise when the younger closed his mouth and swallowed. Johnny groaned, his head hitting the armrest behind him. "I swear, you guys are gonna make me hard again."

Lucas grinned in satisfaction. "I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight, but you guys were getting it on, so it was convenient." The younger bounded over to the kitchen, "I actually came out here to make ramen."

Ten pulled his sweatpants off, his red cock now softening, but still looking as tempting as ever. Johnny licked his lips as the younger dumped the pants in the washing basket, "You're right, these need to be washed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeyong's muffled voice: you guys did _what_ in my sweatpants???


	3. Yuta x WinWin - Handcuffs / Kitchen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Yuta, Top!Winwin  
> Yuta is handcuffed and fucked against the kitchen bench after annoying Winwin~

"Seriously Yuta, give me my phone back."

Yuta was grinning wickedly, holding Winwin's phone between two fingers, waving it around to tease him. "What's you passcode? I want to look through your messages," the older laughed, dodging Winwin's hand as he tried to grab it back. 

The younger let out a frustrated sigh. Yuta had been like this all morning - if not for his whole life. It was funny at first, but it was starting to get on his nerves. "Come on hyung, give it back."

Yuta rolled his eyes, bored. He slapped the phone back into the younger's hand, trotting off to pester someone else.

It happened again that afternoon. Winwin was just minding his own business, hands submerged in the sink washing dishes, when the older came up behind him and slipped his phone out of his jean pocket. Winwin protested, trying to hook a leg around him, but Yuta was already escaping from the kitchen. He swore, drying his hands on a tea towel before following the older into his own room. He stood in the doorway, huffing at the sight of Yuta scrolling through his messages while lying on his bed. He strode forward, wondering who the hell told Yuta his passcode. He didn't reach towards the smaller male though - instead he opened his sock drawer, pulling an item out and hiding it behind his back. He used one hand to easily flip the older boy over, who let out an indignant squawk as his face hit the pillow, phone falling from his grasp. Winwin easily secured Yuta's hands behind his back with a pair of metal handcuffs. He slipped the key into his own jean pockets, picked his phone up off the bed, and left without another word at the flustered man sprawled on the bed. 

Winwin hummed to himself as he finished up the dishes, ringing out the dishcloth to wipe the bench down. He ignored the cold stare of the older male who was now sitting on the bar stool, his blonde hair sticking up at odd angles from their small scuffle. He ignored the pouts, the sighs, the small noises that came from him, until Yuta spoke up.

"Give me the key."

"Apologise first."

Yuta whined, "It's not like I understood what any of your messages said anyways, they were all in Mandarin!"

Winwin shook his head, "You were bugging me. Apologise, or they stay on."

He knew he was being bold - Winwin wasn't typically 'dominant', and he knew he had to maintain a certain level of respect to his older hyungs. Yuta was just 2 years older than him after all. But he sensed that Yuta was getting exactly what he wanted - which was attention. 

Winwin was ringing the dishcloth out when he was cornered. He knew he was taller, and had the advantage of using his hands, but he didn't push the older away when their chests bumped together. His hands rested comfortably on Yuta's small waist. He looked down into his round eyes, noticing the arousal that all of this had caused him. It had kind of been a joke, putting the handcuffs on him, it was not like he'd ever actually used them during sex or anything. They were more of a novelty item, but he didn't mind the thought of his hyung being completely helpless in his grasp. 

Without thinking, he flipped Yuta around so that the older's back was pressed to his chest, and walked them forward until they hit the counter. His hand pressed to Yuta's back, he bent him over with his stomach against the bench. Yuta let out a surprised noise, probably at how quick it had happened, but wasn't resisting. He rested his head against the cool bench, puffing out a laugh, "Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it."

Winwin unzipped his jeans, giving himself a few pumps to make himself harder as he roughly pulled Yuta's pants down, exposing his bare ass. He knew Yuta was probably prepared enough, probably having planned this as he always did, but spat on his fingers just in case. He brought the wet fingers to Yuta's hairless entrance, and the older mewled and pushed back when he rubbed circles around his awaiting hole. Winwin decided to not mess around, using the remaining saliva to pump his cock to full hardness before slapping it against the older's ass. One hand held his cuffed hands in place, the other spreading his ass open while he guided his cock past the tight ring of muscle into his deep warmth.

Yuta suppressed a moan, his brows scrunched as he pressed his forehead to the bench, trying to spread his legs wider. His cock was pressed uncomfortably between his body and the bench, his red tip throbbing as precum leaked out of him. He felt Winwin bottom out, leaning impossibly deeper into him, rocking him against the bench in small movements as he easily found his prostate. He let a moan escape as the bundle of nerves inside him was pressed against, Winwin's long cock nudging and teasing and pressing further. He dug his fingernails into his own hand, frustrated that he couldn't reach down and pump his own cock, desperately twitching beneath him. 

Without warning, the younger pulled almost all the way out, then pushed all the way in quickly, a loud 'slap' noise resounding through the kitchen. Yuta's breath was caught in his throat, and his eyes watered, but he didn't have time to say anything before Winwin did it again, setting a ruthless pace. Yuta gasped, lifting his hips higher, letting Winwin's cock slide in deeper with every bruising thrust inside him. His jaw hung open, noises escaping him without permission as he was fucked raw against the kitchen bench. 

Winwin was managing to hit his prostate with every thrust, and it was becoming too much. Yuta spread his fingers out, trying to reach the younger's body to stop him, but his hands were only pressed into place harder. His eyes rolled back as he jerked forward, rutting against the kitchen bench as his cum escaped him, dribbling onto the cold surface in beads as he was milked through an orgasm. Winwin's pace wasn't slowing, but Yuta heard his huffs of breath turn into moans as he reached his climax. Cum was still dripping down Yuta's own cock when Winwin emptied deep inside him, grunting as his hips stilled and the older started to feel a warmth leaking from his hole. 

They stayed like that for a while, Winwin hunched over the older who was bent over the bench, both trying to catch their breath as their cocks twitched in sensitivity. When Winwin was soft enough, he gently guided his member out of Yuta's hole, not missing the whine that came from him. He gasped as the cold kitchen air hit his skin, quickly tucking himself into his jeans. With a gentle tug, he lifted Yuta's pants back over his ass, now obscenely dribbling cum. 

He smirked, an idea coming over him as Yuta dragged himself back to the couch, his arms still bound behind his back, but too tired to do anything else. 

"Hyung..."

Yuta looked up, disoriented and fucked-out.

Winwin held the older's phone between two fingers, and the handcuff keys in his other hand. "What's your passcode?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> johnny: who the hell spilled yoghurt all over the bench and didnt clean it up


	4. Mark x Johnny - Fingering / Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Mark, Top!Johnny  
> Johnny fingering and edging Mark until he cums~

Mark hissed as another finger was added to the single digit inside him, not in pain though. It was a comfortable burn, he thought, as he felt himself adjust to Johnny's finger which was inching in deeper. Johnny had long fingers. Thick, too. He didn't think he'd enjoy this kind of thing, but ever since he'd been going to Johnny to spread him open, using his skilled fingers to twist and probe and tease his tight hole looser, he couldn't stay away. He didn't even need a cock in him to cum anymore, he could come undone just as easily in Johnny's firm grasp. 

He rocked down onto Johnny's thigh, seeking friction. He was straddling the older's lap, who was comfortably seated with his back against the headboard, wearing only his briefs. One hand was snaked behind Mark's hips to reach around to his hole, the other hand hoisted up his thigh. He rubbed soothing circles into the younger's thigh as another finger probed at his entrance. Mark lifted his head from it's place on Johnny's shoulder.

"Dude, slow down," He chuckled, "I want this to last longer."

Johnny met his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Oh I plan to make this last a while."

Mark snorted at his challenge, but he was cut off by Johnny's ring finger pushing past his entrance to join the others, the warm sensation spreading higher up, making his cock jump. With hooded eyes, Mark's breaths came out in pants as his head fell forwards to Johnny's shoulder. He held on tight to the older male, his nails gently scratching at his back as he searched for grip while the third finger slid in all the way. 

He had been trying to stay quiet, but he couldn't help the noises that came out of him after that. 

Johnny grinned as the younger's head fell back, his eyes rolling back as he rocked back and forth on Johnny's thick fingers. He was basically riding him at that point, but Mark knew that if he got too carried away, Johnny would put him in his place again. Johnny snaked his hand through Mark's soft hair, pulling lightly at the roots, making the younger gasp out at the sensitivity. He knew it was lewd, but he loved seeing Mark like this.

The younger was usually shyer, almost awkward sometimes, almost never initiated sexual favours with the other members. They'd been friends for so long, it was only natural to start taking care of each other sexually, but Johnny didn't expect the younger to become a completely different person in bed. He was needy, submissive, he wasn't afraid to show it when he was in pleasure. Like right now, seductively riding his fingers, his small pink cock slapping against Johnny's thigh as he whimpered for more. It made Johnny's cock throb in his briefs. 

He wanted to make the most of seeing Mark in this state, which is exactly why he planned on edging him that night.

Suddenly, a hand came down on Mark's hip, stilling his movements. His fingers stopped moving inside him, making the younger let out a high whine at the loss of friction. Johnny tutted, his free hand now squeezing the base of Mark's pink cock. "You don't want to cum too soon, do you? Let's slow it down a bit..."

Mark shook his head, whining as he tried to grind down on the fingers still seated inside him, to no success. Johnny's grip on his hip was hard.

"Come on, I was so close..."

The fingers inside him twisted and he let out a sigh, but the pace was slower now. One slipped out, and Mark felt empty as he was pinned in place while the two digits slowly pumped inside him. He tried to reach down to jack himself off, but his hand was slapped away, and Johnny's hand tightened around the base of his shaft. "Do I need to get a cock ring out? Or can you hold it in?"

Mark pouted. He knew he couldn't hold it in, knowing how long Johnny wanted this to go on for. "Dude, please, I can hold it-"

"Enough."

Johnny's eyes darkened as he flipped them over, his two fingers still deeply seated in the younger. Mark let out a squeak as his back hit the pillows, his cock slapping against his own stomach, making precum surface at the tip. Johnny made quick work of leaning over to the bedside table, pulling a thick ring of black silicone out, squeezing Mark's tight balls as he secured it at the base of Mark's length. Mark choked out a sob at the feeling, being so restricted, the pressure stopping his blood flow and making his cock throb angrily. Johnny wordlessly continued fingering him, his fingers coming all the way out, circling his rim, before plunging back into him.

Mark's head hit the bedframe as Johnny's fingertip pressed down on his prostate, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. He felt helpless, pinned underneath the older male, completely under his control. It made Mark feel hot, he shuddered in pleasure as his prostate was abused again, the third finger joining the rest again. It went on like this for a while, fast-paced and heavy and edging him so close to climax... until Johnny's movements slowed, his fingers pulling out, teasing at his entrance as his cock throbbed at feeling so empty.

Tears pricked at the corners of Mark's eyes when Johnny pulled his fingers out again, and he let himself choke out a sob. "Please..."

The older hushed him, swirling his fingers around the entrance of his hole. "What do you want?" Mark shook his head, bucking upwards, when a hand held his hip in place and Johnny's face was in front of his. "Use your words. What do you want me to do?"

Mark felt embarrassed, overwhelmed. But those feelings were pushed out of the way by his desire to just be finger-fucked until he couldn't speak.

"I want- ah, I want you to let me cum..." He gasped out, letting a tear escape and run down his cheek. 

Johnny adjusted his position over Mark, gripping the base of his cock and stretching the ring over and off Mark's throbbing length, giving his balls a squeeze as three fingers stretched his hole. Mark was overwhelmed, tears now freely streaming down his face as he choked out moans, not able to do anything except for hold on tight to Johnny's upper arm. 

His orgasm hit him quickly. His toes curled as he shouted out, the first rope of cum dribbling from his abused cock followed by ropes that landed all over his stomach and chest. All he could see was white, his hole clenching around Johnny's thick digits, stilling them in their movements, his first finger pressed firmly against his prostate. He sobbed as he rode it out, his pink head lewdly dripping with semen, his cheeks flushed pink as his breaths came out in gasps. 

Johnny couldn't help it, he pulled his phone out from underneath the pillow and snapped a quick photo while Mark was distracted. He didn't want to forget how the younger looked in that moment, his hair messy against the pillow and mouth open, lips chapped and cheeks puffy and wet. _I am so using this to jack off to later._

Mark brought a hand up to his face, trying to hide behind it as his other hand nudged at Johnny's shoulder. Johnny smiled warmly, gently slipping his fingers out of the sensitive boy, wiping them on the covers as he reached over to retrieve the waiting cold cloth. He took his time wiping down Mark's body of cum and sweat, bringing a clean corner up to wipe his tears away.

"How embarrassing dude, I cried so much."

Johnny laughed, throwing the cloth at the younger who flinched at the soiled rag in disgust. "Yeah so embarrassing, you fucking yourself on my fingers until you came. I feel so sorry for you, dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark: dude, bro, can you like, finger me or something? just an idea dude


	5. Doyoung x Jungwoo - Public Sex / Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung, Jungwoo  
> Blowjobs on the plane, in public~

It was going to be a long plane trip, Jungwoo thought to himself, Seoul to LA. Almost twelve hours. He just prayed that he would get some sleep, but he knew that with all of his energetic members around him, that wasn't going to be an option.

As he tried to lay his head back against the headrest, he felt rhythmic kicking from behind him. When he tried leaning against the window, the turbulence of the plane made his ears vibrate. He looked sulkily over at Doyoung, who was sitting next to him, soundly asleep with his headphones on. _If only I hadn't given my headphones to Chenle..._

His discomfort continued, every time he felt himself nodding off the plane would jolt, or a member would say something loud, or someone jostled his seat. He felt anger bubbling up inside him, restlessness and lack of sleep combining to put him in a ratty mood. He crossed his arms, huffing. He felt like a brat, but he wanted to just turn around and tell his annoying members to cut it out. 

He felt Doyoung shift beside him, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "How far are we?"

Jungwoo sighed, checking the monitor in front of him. "About half way."

Doyoung nodded, shifting so that his arm was now pressed against the younger. Jungwoo felt his cheeks heating up as he leaned against him, his head falling on the younger's shoulder as he dozed. It was comfortable, the warmth coming from his hyung, comfortable silence between them. Jungwoo found himself resting his head against the older's, sighing as he pulled his fluffy blanket up to his chin, finally feeling like he could sleep soon.

That was until Doyoung adjusted, bringing his arm around him to half-cuddle him, but his hand fell onto Jungwoo's crotch. He tried to shake any thoughts that crossed his mind, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible on the plane and had worn sweatpants with no underwear, so his Hyung's hand was one thin layer away from his soft cock. He realised he was probably so frustrated earlier due to pent up energy, _sexual_ energy. It didn't take long for his length to half-harden with the thoughts that were racing through his mind. He cleared his throat, trying to adjust so that Doyoung's arm would move a little. Jungwoo supressed a surprised noise when the older grabbed a handful of his crotch instead, a sleepy smile on his lips. "Need help with this?"

Jungwoo shook his head, flustered. "Maybe later..."

Doyoung didn't budge. He carefully squeezed, rolling the younger's hardening erection in his palm. He earned a low moan from the younger, quiet on his breath so that the other members didn't hear. As he continued under the blanket, Jungwoo's breaths came out in pants, a vice-like grip on the older's upper arm. He ended up batting the hand away, crossing his legs to the best of his ability with his cock now completely hard. "Cut it out, we're in public!"

"No one can see, come on~" Doyoung smiled sweetly, but his grip was surprisingly strong as he pulled the younger's thigh towards him, opening his legs further as he guided his length from his sweatpants, now red and glistening against his stomach underneath the blanket. Doyoung gripped the younger's balls as he drew back the blanket just enough to dip his head under. He adjusted his position in the economy seat, leaning over comfortably so that he could run his tongue from the base of the younger's cock up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Jungwoo bit his lip, not letting any moans fall out. His hand clenched the armrest as he forced himself not to buck up into Doyoung's warm mouth around the head of his length. It dawned on him that if anyone sitting behind them looked up, they'd see Doyoung very obviously underneath the blanket covering Jungwoo's lower half. Same went for whoever was sitting in front of them, or those in the aisle seats - he felt completely exposed. And for some reason, that made his cock twitch. He almost let out a noise when he felt his Hyung's plump lips slide past the tip, completely engulfing him in his warm, soft mouth. He did buck up slightly, earning himself a small tug on his balls. His eyebrows creased as he tried to sit still, letting the older use his skilled mouth underneath the blanket.

Whatever wasn't in his mouth, Doyoung was pumping with his hand. Every so often he'd pull out until his mouth was just around the tip, licking and sucking and running his tongue across it until he went back down again, easily fitting his whole length into his mouth, the tip barely hitting the back of his throat. _How is he so good at this? How often does he do this?_

His head hit the headrest as he felt the older swallow, the suction bringing him close to the edge. He found his own hand resting against the back of Doyoung's neck, not pressing him down, but guiding his head as he bobbed up and down. His thigh muscles clenched, he bit down on his lip as he felt his balls tighten.

Without warning he was cumming, he thrust his hips up slightly to hit the back of the older's throat, who wasn't pulling off. He sighed in pleasure as the older's cheeks closed around him, his tongue rolling in circles to get out as much semen as he could, tasting it on his tongue before swallowing it all, breathing through his nose. Jungwoo wished he could see his face as he did it, but was thankful for the privacy of the blanket. He knew his cheeks were red and his hair was messy as he came down from his high, the older emerging from the blanket, wiping excess saliva and cum from his mouth, smiling sleepily at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo huffed, giddy from what had just happened. He looked around him, making sure they weren't spotted by staff or anything, until his eyes landed on a very hazy-eyed Taeyong in the seat behind him, who seemed to be doing something underneath his blanket as he stared at his phone. 

Exhausted, Jungwoo slumped in his seat, his head resting against Doyoung's shoulder. 

He was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeyong: what are they- OH. Oh... that's kind of hot.


	6. Chenle x Jisung - Hand Jobs / Porn Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Chenle, Bottom!Jisung  
> The two youngest help each other to get more experience while watching porn~

Chenle wasn't very experienced. He knew it was down to his age, having only just turned the legal age in Korea, but a part of it was down to the fact that his members still saw him as a baby, and didn't include him in anything. He was always shooed out of the room, told to block his ears, told not to watch. It was frustrating, as a 19 year old, to be treated like he still wasn't allowed to have sex yet. He knew sex with women was another story, and he probably wouldn't get the opportunity until he'd finished his idol career, but that didn't stop him from wanting to pursue his group members.

He was sick of being turned down though. 

"Oh Chenle, you're still a baby, I'd feel like I'm defiling you."

"I can't, you're still a child in my eyes."

"I'm not good at teaching people who are inexperienced."

Chenle huffed, disappearing down the hallway to his room. If no one was going to help him, he was stuck masturbating. He just wished he had more experience, knew what to say or do to make the other person feel good, where to touch. An idea struck him as he closed his door, stripping down to his underwear as he pulled himself under the covers. He brought out his phone, put his headphones on, and pulled up a porn site in his browser. If no one was going to teach him, he'd teach himself. 

He immediately felt like he was doing something wrong, like he was going to get caught by his mother or something and get hit with the broom. He ignored the feeling, attempting to find a video that would go into detail about what to do. He looked through the different categories - 'Amateur', 'Twink' _(What's a twink?)_ , 'Virgin'. He skimmed through a few, trying to find models that looked like himself or his members, around his age and build. He blushed at some of the titles, how lewd _hot twink virgin gets pounded for the first time_ sounded, but he was determined. He felt himself hardening a little under the covers as he heard the noises they were making through his headphones, and kept getting distracted rather than paying attention to their techniques. It seemed like most of the time, whoever was on top did all of the work.

Would he be on top? Probably not, since most of his members were older than him, he'd probably be on the bottom. 

Chenle let his hand wander down to his underwear, palming himself. He might as well try out some of the techniques on himself to see what felt good, so he could replicate it on his hyungs. He tried to copy the man on the top, who was gliding his hand across the other man's cock, his thumb coming up to rub the tip in circles. It did feel good, he thought as his slit dribbled precum, but he figured it would feel better with someone else doing it. 

Suddenly without warning the door opened, and a mop of brown hair peered around the corner. Jisung. Chenle did a good job of pretending he was just watching YouTube videos, closing the window quickly as he gave the younger a nod. Jisung quirked his head to the side, "You going to bed already?"

Chenle sighed. He knew he could trust the younger - they had always confided in each other, being the youngest members. They had even discussed their personal sexual frustrations together before. Chenle wiped his hand on his own underwear, shuffling over a little before patting the bed, beckoning Jisung over. The younger kicked his shoes off and tucked himself under the covers, looking up at Chenle questioningly. 

"You know how we're both so inexperienced, but the other members don't include us?"

The younger blushed, but nodded. Chenle continued, "Well, I'm trying to teach myself how to make it feel good."

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "By yourself?"

Chenle nodded, pulling his phone and going back into the tab that he had closed. Jisung's face turned redder as he turned away, his lips splitting into a grin. They felt like children, stumbling onto something they weren't supposed to, but Jisung's curiosity got the better of him as he stole a headphone off the older and put it in his ear.

"Can I pick one to put on?

Chenle gave the phone to the younger, watching as he typed new key words in. He hadn't thought about looking for 'Korean' ones. The younger didn't say anything when Chenle started palming himself again as the video played, in fact half way through, he started doing the same.

Their breathing got heavier at the same time as the men in the video. He felt like he was close, but Chenle was determined to learn more before he finished, not sure if he'd be able to replicate the feeling on someone else. In a moment of confidence, he reached over to Jisung's length, short and cute but solid against his stomach. The younger squeaked, but didn't push him away as he squeezed gently, guiding the younger's hand to his own cock.

He didn't really know what to do, surprised he even got that far. He tried to mimic what he had seen in the porn videos, and started pumping his hand from the base of his cock to the tip. The younger's length fit comfortably in his hand, he thought. He brought his thumb up to press down on his tip and rubbed it in circles, satisfied as the younger let out a quiet noise of pleasure. He was surprised at Jisung's confidence too, palming Chenle's length rhythmically, like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

The phone and headphones were discarded as they lay together, a mess of limbs and pants and sighs as they grinded in each other's grasps, messy and inexperienced, but the most pleasure they had ever felt before. It didn't last long before they were cumming together, yelps of pleasure intermingling as they came messily into each other's hands, thrusting until they were too sensitive to move. Jisung's head was tucked into Chenle's neck, panting as he tried to catch his breath, shaking slightly in sensitivity. He gingerly removed his hand, bringing it up to instinctively lick his own hand, making Chenle gape at him.

The younger giggled, "What? I've never tasted it before, at least no one else's."

Chenle supposed he was right, bringing his own hand to lick the sweet-salty cum off his fingers. Maybe it was the hormones running through him, but in that moment, Jisung tasted delicious.

They tucked themselves back into their underwear, faces red with arousal and slight embarrassment. Chenle closed the tab in his browser, but not before bookmarking it for later. He'd learned something that night - giving and receiving hand-jobs was not that hard. Maybe one of his older hyungs would let him give them one, now that he was confident in his abilities. 

He cuddled into Jisung, who was already falling asleep, but there was still a question on his mind.

"Jisung?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a twink?"

"You're a twink. So am I."

Satisfied, Chenle fell into a comfortable slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chenle: do you want to mess around with me?  
> johnny: sorry i dont feel like going to prison today, jailbait


	7. Taeyong x Lucas x Jaehyun x Taeil x Johnny - Orgy / Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Taeyong, Top!Lucas, Top!Jaehyun, Top!Taeil, Top!Johnny  
> Taeyong has been fantasising about being fucked by multiple members...

Taeyong loved being man-handled.

He didn't know when he had turned so submissive, or if that part of him had always been there. He could never imagine being the one on top in bed, never. Although he was the leader, he couldn't picture himself being commanding in bed. Maybe it was the fact that he _was_ the leader, and after a stressful day of trying to keep control, he wanted to do nothing more than lose it.

He constantly had fantasies about being fucked by all of his members, especially his hyungs, who were bigger and more powerful than himself. Even some of the younger ones like Lucas, his muscles and build making him seem so much more mature. He shivered at the thought of being passed around between them, just a pretty toy to ruin, to destroy him until he couldn't walk, make him scream in pleasure until his throat was raw...

He shook himself out of his thoughts, crossing his legs in the back seat of the van. _I have a reputation to uphold, as the leader._

Not many people knew about his sexual fantasies - he'd trusted Jaehyun with his kinks, and it turned out that the younger wasn't even surprised. Apparently his song lyrics in 'whiplash' didn't help the rumours, 'Whip me more so I can feel you more', 'I’m soft and have boyish emotions, I need someone who can control me'...

Maybe he wasn't being as subtle as he thought.

But now that he wasn't a virgin anymore, thanks to Jaehyun, he found himself filled with wants and desires for his other members. He woke up rock-solid from a dream about Taeil just that morning, and had been having similar dreams all week. Whenever he watched porn he imagined his members doing it all to him. Somewhere along the way he started dreaming about getting ploughed by multiple members at the same time. Being in the middle of all of them, all the attention on him.

He squeezed his legs together tighter when he felt his cock throb in his sweatpants. _At least we're just going home._

He thought about tagging along with Jaehyun when they stumbled out of the van, all exhausted from dance practise, but stopped short. He'd only done it with Jaehyun, so that's who he was comfortable with. But what if he branched out? Who could he ask? Taeyong looked around at his members, dragging themselves back up to the apartment. Lucas looked tempting, his hair sweaty and tousled. Taeyong bit his lip as he thought about pulling it. But then, Johnny was also a good option. He was experienced, and he'd heard from Mark that he was controlling in bed, physically. The thought of Johnny's strong arms pinning him down made him shiver. Then there was Taeil, the oldest member, who Taeyong had just been dreaming about the previous night. Something about being taken care of by the oldest hyung made his cock twitch. There were so many options...

Fuck it, he'd ask them all. 

The worst that could happen is that they'd all say no. So after Taeyong kicked his shoes off, he made his way around to the select members, whispering in their ears to go to his room. He got a few confused looks, but ushered them down the hallway and made his way to Mark, who was in the kitchen making ramen. 

"Hey Mark..." he started awkwardly, "Do you recon you could sleep in someone else's room tonight?"

The younger rolled his eyes. "Who's railing you tonight?"

Taeyong squawked, his cheeks turning red, "No one! Actually, I don't know. I'm kind of going to ask a few people, and see how it goes."

Mark's smile turned into a smug grin. "You greedy brat. Whatever, just don't fuck on my bed."

Taeyong didn't say another word as he jogged down the hallway to his room, surprised when Johnny opened the door for him and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into the low-lit room. He yelped as his back hit the mattress, flustered. Gentle touches were all over his body, and he looked around - surrounding him on the bed was Jaehyun, Lucas, Taeil, and soon Johnny joined them. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"So Taeyong, why did you call us all to your room tonight?" Taeil asked sweetly. Taeyong swallowed.

"U-Uh, I was just going to ask- you know, if maybe one of you wasn't tired after practice, if you could- h-help me out?" He felt dumb, like he was missing something when the four boys grinned back at him. "But you know, you don't have to..."

Their hands were still feeling around his body, gently touching his neck, sliding under his shirt, lightly squeezing his arm. His skin prickled with goosebumps. They were all looking at him like hungry animals, sharing knowing glances at each other.

"Well," Jaehyun started, "How about we all help you out? I'm not tired."

"Me neither," Lucas added. "Not after watching you during practise."

The others hummed in agreement. Taeyong had been in front for most of the practise, he hadn't noticed the others staring at him from behind. His breath caught in his throat as Lucas reached under his shirt and gave his nipple a hard tug, sending a tingling sensation down his body. His hand came up to Lucas' wrist, but it was quickly pinned down by Johnny, now leaning over his body, staring into his eyes. Mark had warned him about Johnny, about how he would just melt underneath him - and Mark had been right. He stopped a whimper from escaping his throat as the older leaned down to his neck, gently kissing his sensitive skin before biting down and sucking, not hard enough to make a mark just yet, but the action made Taeyong buck up without thinking.

Jaehyun was running his fingers through Taeyong's hair, while palming himself through his pants. The younger felt Taeil shifting next to him, probably taking his clothes off, before helping Jaehyun do the same. Johnny pulled back from his neck, hooking his fingers under Taeyong's shirt and hiking it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him. His pants followed soon after. Taeyong felt exposed, his pale skin on display for the men around him, but he didn't care. He was pleased by the noises of excitement at the sight of him, the rumbling moan that came from Lucas as he pumped himself hard.

Taeyong helped Johnny get undressed, his nimble fingers working to undo his jeans. He'd seen them all naked before, obviously, but things were different in that moment. He hadn't noticed the v-lines on Johnny's lower abdomen, the light brush of hair under his navel, his honey-like skin that he just wanted to taste. Without warning he was being flipped over, on all fours, Taeil directly in front of him and Johnny behind him. He licked his lips as he stared at the eldest's cock, thick and red, just inches from his face. Taeil held his jaw, bringing him forward a little, before playfully tapping his own cock on Taeyong's lips. Taeyong moaned, his eyes slipping shut as he stuck his tongue out a little, tasting salt on his warm cock. 

He felt Lucas and Johnny's hands running over the curve of his ass, admiring, pinching, massaging. Johnny gave him a light smack on his left cheek, letting out a low whistle at the slight jiggle it caused. Taeyong instinctively leaned back into his grip, anticipating what was coming next. Lucas pressed his thumb against Taeyong's hole, making the older whine sweetly, rocking back against it. He heard Jaehyun rummaging under the bed for lube.

Taeil gripped the back of Taeyong's neck, gently guiding him onto his cock. Taeyong carefully hid his teeth behind his lips, making sure they didn't scrape against the thick length. It pulsed against his tongue, but he easily slid down, gathering more saliva as he felt it hit the back of his throat. He pushed himself further, swallowing as his lips inched all the way down to the base of his shaft, his nose pressed against the eldest's pubes. Taeil let out a long moan, swearing. "Fuck guys, look at this..."

Lucas shuffled around to see, moaning at the sight of Taeil's cock deep in his throat. Before he could choke, Taeyong sucked his cheeks in, drawing all the way up before going back down again, spit and precum escaping his lips as he sucked greedily at the older's cock. His hands gripped desperately at the older's hips, willing him to thrust deeper. Taeil threaded a hand through his hair, "Don't push yourself too hard, you've still got all the others to take care of too, after all." Taeyong looked up at him through his lashes, nodding obediently. He kept a steady pace as he felt cold lube pooling on his hole, Johnny's large hands on his cheeks spreading him open, making his hole twitch and clench.

"Do I even need to stretch him?" Johnny laughed, rubbing his thumb in circles on Taeyong's rim.

Jaehyun chuckled, "I'm sure he's prepped enough, he'll get used to the stretch once we're all done with him."

Taeyong moaned around Taeil's cock, butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Johnny fucking him without preparing him at all. Taeil guided him off for a moment, so he 'wouldn't bite down' when Johnny got inside him. Lucas was sitting in front of him too now, apparently wanting to watch his face as he was fucked. Before Taeyong could say anything, he felt his hole stretch suddenly as he was entered. His mouth hung open in surprise, a noise cut off as his hole burned and stretched at the intrusion. He felt his arms buckle, but was held up by his shoulders by Taeil, keeping him in place. He finally released a loud noise when Johnny was completely seated inside him, feeling the older's balls slap against him. He choked out a gasp, his grip firm on Taeil's hip. "D-Don't move yet!" He pleaded, his sensitive cock twtching underneath him. He felt so _full,_ feeling like Johnny's thick cock was up in his stomach. It still burned, his hole still adjusting and stretching. He couldn't help but squeeze, clamping down on the older's cock, earning him a moan from behind him.

Johnny thrusted forward in small movements, and Taeyong's hand flew back to grab his thigh, stopping him. "Please, wait, its so- its so _big..._ "

Jaehyun rubbed soothing circles into his lower back. "This is what you want, isn't it Yongie?" Taeyong moaned at the nickname, his head hitting Taeil's thigh in front of him as Jaehyun continued, "You wanted to be fucked so hard that you couldn't walk, right? Make you scream so loud that you can't speak?"

Taeyong found himself nodding in submission, not stopping Johnny as he pulled his cock all the way out before slamming back in roughly, his hips snapping forward. Taeyong let out a guttural moan as his head was guided back to Taeil's length in front of him, the tip now bright red with arousal. "If you bite me, you're getting punished."

He tried his best to keep his teeth away from the eldest's length as he was roughly fucked from behind, thankful for his grip on his shoulders, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep himself up. He shivered as he felt Jaehyun gripping his small throbbing cock, squeezing tightly. He wasn't expecting it, making him gag slightly as Taeil's tip brushed the back of his throat, but it only encouraged the oldest to go harder as he moaned loudly. "Fuck, can't take it baby boy? My cock too big for you?"

The younger's eyes rolled back as his mouth was used, trying to keep his throat loose. He felt Johnny shift and change angles, making him shout out around Taeil's cock as he hit his prostate dead-on. His knees collapsed, but Jaehyun kept his hips in place as Johnny abused that spot deep inside him, sending flashes of white behind Taeyong's eyelids. He couldn't give any warning, his mouth full as he hit his orgasm, his body shivering and shaking as cum forcefully dribbled out of his sensitive cock, cumming untouched. Johnny only noticed because of how hard he was clenching around him, and reached down to pump the younger's cock to force out the last drops. Taeyong's law went loose, allowing Taeil to grip the back of his neck and face-fuck him, his cock dipping down his throat in harsh thrusts.

It wasn't long before Taeil was cumming with a shout, emptying his load deep down Taeyong's throat, forcing the younger to swallow so that he wouldn't choke. Tears pricked at Taeyong's eyes as he struggled to breathe, thankful when the oldest pulled out and he could gasp in a breath of air, the taste of his Hyung's cum on his tongue. His face hit the mattress, his ass still in the air being held up by Jaehyun, Johnny still seated deeply inside him but not moving. His cock twitched uncomfortably against the rough sheets and he sobbed at the sensitivity. He felt Taeil get up from in front of him, quickly replaced by Lucas, his long cock standing proud and aroused in front of Taeyong's face. His mouth watered. 

"Can you keep going, babe?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, his skilled fingers massaging his lower back.

Taeyong looked back, his eyes watery and cheeks flushed, making the older two moan at the sight. He probably looked like a mess, he thought. But he nodded, rocking back on Johnny's cock, digging it deeper into his prostate. "Please fuck me, Hyung."

Johnny didn't have to be asked twice, as he got back into a bruising rhythm. His balls slapped loudly against the younger as he fucked him, his nails digging into his soft hips, leaving little red marks on his skin. Taeyong was meeting his thrusts with his hips, allowing him to go impossibly deeper, sending all kinds of noises out of the younger. It wasn't long before the cock in his mouth was replaced, with Lucas' length hitting the back of his throat, making more tears spill down his cheeks and saliva run past his lips. Taeyong was too aroused to worry about what he looked like, his small sensitive cock hardening again at the pressure on his prostate. He obediently licked and sucked at the younger's cock, marvelling at the length, imagining how it would feel inside him. 

Johnny's thrusts became sloppy as his grunts got louder, his nails digging in to Taeyong's skin. The younger arched his back, raising his ass up higher to get a better angle, squeezing around the older like a silent request. Johnny got the idea, thrusting a few more times before shouting out, seating himself inside Taeyong deeply as he came, thick ropes shooting deep inside the younger's body. Taeyong's clenching hole milked him dry. Lucas' cock twitched in his throat as Taeyong moved his hips in circles, satisfied with the warm load deep inside him. He didn't stop to recover, he kept licking and sucking like a good sub as Johnny pulled out, sighing in pleasure as he sat back and watched the cum slowly dribble out of the younger's hole. 

Not letting any of it spill out, Jaehyun kneeled behind Taeyong, and scooped the escaping cum up with his own cock before using it as lube to push inside the awaiting male. Taeyong's eyes rolled back as he muffled a moan against Lucas' cock in his mouth, the vibrations making the younger buck up into the warmth of his throat. He felt Taeil's eyes on him from the other end of the bed as he was spit-roasted by his two members, feeling completely full. 

Jaehyun must have been touching himself while Johnny was fucking him, Taeyong thought as he felt Jaehyun's thrusts falter a little. _He's close. Lucas is, too._ He looked up at the younger with doe eyes, making him release a loud moan.

Feeling confident, Taeyong twisted around, Lucas' length falling from his mouth as he pushed Jaehyun down on the bed, seating himself on his lap, sliding his cock back inside him easily. He reached for Lucas, who was now kneeling behind him, and guided his cock down to his hole as well. Jaehyun's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Taeyong hushed him as he felt Lucas' cock join Jaehyun's, the tip squeezing inside his hole, stretching him out more than he'd ever felt before. His head fell back, landing on Lucas' shoulder as the younger helped guide himself in the rest of the way, moaning as he rubbed up against Jaehyun's length, also inside Taeyong. _So this is what double penetration feels like._

Johnny's cum still inside him allowed the two cocks to guide together smoothly, setting an alternating rhythm where when one was pulling out, another was pushing in. It drove Taeyong crazy, his eyes slipping shut as his lips hung open, moans slipping out without his permission. The burn and stretch of his hole hurt, but in a good way. He knew he couldn't take much more. His head dropped forward, looking into Jaehyun's hungry eyes as he bounced on both cocks, his cheeks wet and puffy from crying with overstimulation. He fell forward, his chest hitting Jaehyun's as he started losing strength. Lucas took the opportunity to grip his hips and thrust in roughly, groaning as he fucked the older hard. Jaehyun kept Taeyong's hips steady as he matched his pace, fucking his tired body until he reached his limit. Taeyong sobbed as another orgasm ripped through him, his sensitive cock twitching and raw as his seed dribbled out of him onto Jaehyun's stomach, crying out as his teeth sunk into the older's skin to stop his own noises. Jaehyun swore, hips faltering as he emptied his load inside the younger, Lucas shouting as he followed. 

Taeyong had almost forgotten about Johnny until the older was kneeling in front of him, yanking his hard cock until he hit his second orgasm, ribbons of thick white cum landing all over Taeyong's face, in his hair, on his damp cheeks. Taeyong tried to close his eyes in time, but whined when he felt a familiar burn in his left eye. The last drops landed on his waiting tongue, which he lapped up greedily and swallowed. He made a choked noise when Lucas pulled out, his muscles trying to adjust to the emptiness as Jaehyun followed. He didn't have the strength to move as Jaehyun carefully rolled him off, laying him with his back against the mattress.

He felt his head being lifted, a pillow slotted underneath it. Taeil appeared with damp cloths, which they used to carefully wipe Taeyong down from sweat and cum, carefully scooping up the mess between his legs. Taeyong sighed as a cloth was pressed to his face, thankful for the coolness against his hot skin. His mind was still racing with what had just happened, he had no idea what to say - no words were coming to him.

Within a few minutes, the blanket was being drawn up, and he was sandwiched between the four men that he had shared his night with. He sighed as he nuzzled into Johnny's chest, Jaehyun rubbing circles into his skin from behind him to sooth his muscles. Taeil was behind Jaehyun, his hand resting comfortably on his hip. Lucas was on the other side of Johnny, gulping down water. He was so glad in that moment that his members had the arrangement that they did, that they could just get their sexual frustrations out on each other and not have to worry about any strings attached.

Taeyong's ass hurt, still burning from the stretch of two cocks. His own cock was sensitive and overstimulated from orgasming twice, his skin was still covered in sweat and grime, he was sure his throat was raw and his voice would be raspy in the morning. He was still shaky, his arms and legs as heavy as lead. But he felt like he was glowing, his ass still full of cum, his cock empty and spent. His left eye burned from Johnny shooting cum into it. He had been thoroughly fucked out, and he was beaming.

_I have got to do this more often. Good thing there's a lot of boys to choose from._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeil: oh whoops, we accidentally fucked on mark's bed  
> mark: *horrified yelling*


	8. Shotoro x Sungchan - Lingerie / Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Shotoro x Top!Sungchan  
> Shotaro wears panties and rides Sungchan discreetly in the dorm~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing requested by whiplash127 -I hope I did okay ^^

No one could know Shotaro's secret.

It was going to be hard to hide it, the fact that he had a small collection of pretty panties that he liked to wear on special occasions, and that he had to hide it from literally dozens of boys all living under the same roof. They were all so open with each other - they frequently walked around naked (especially Ten), walked into each other's rooms without knocking, they dressed together and showered together. He had been in the dorm no longer than a month, and there had already been a few close calls. 

He kept the small box of lingerie tucked into his sock drawer, in the back corner and covered in socks so that no one would find it. He had worn the panties a couple of times, under his clothes, and made sure to always get changed in a different room to the others, or in a locked bathroom. 

Shotaro didn't know why he liked wearing the pretty panties so much. Maybe the fact that it was so dubious and dangerous, the thought of getting caught wearing them made him shiver in excitement. Maybe it was the way his creamy pale skin looked contrasting against his lacy black thong. Maybe it was the way his pink, frilly cotton pair made him feel like a delicate little girl. Maybe it was the way the baby-blue silk pair felt so good against his skin. Either way, he preferred them so much to the men's briefs he had been forced to wear while in the presence of his members. 

But today, he was wearing his black lacy thong. It was a day away from their schedule, most of the members were out of the apartment doing social things, the few that remained were just relaxing or tidying up. Shotaro was sat on the couch reading manga on his phone, sweatpants over his pretty underwear, so no one would have a clue. That was until Sungchan dragged him onto his lap.

He squeaked in surprise, his phone fumbling in his hands. The younger laughed, hugging him tighter with his hands still on his hips. "Whatcha reading?"

Shotaro scowled at the lack of honorifics, but showed his phone to the younger who nodded in response. He didn't mind Sungchan's clinginess, he was just on edge about being caught wearing ladies' panties, and his hands were dangerously close to his waistband. He wasn't letting go either. The older huffed, leaning back into his embrace, his eyes still trained to his phone as he scrolled through his manga, not really paying attention to it as Sungchan read over his shoulder. He felt the thong uncomfortably chafing, riding up between his cheeks from his position. He wished he could adjust and pick it out, but he wouldn't be able to without being suspicious. He adjusted his place on Sungchan's lap, shuffling his butt back to make it more comfortable, when he heard a moan-like noise from behind him.

Shotaro turned back wearily, shooting the younger a questioning look. He was only met with a blush, the younger's eyes cast down. He did it again, earning the same noise, as Sungchan bit his lip. 

_Oh, he's horny._

He knew what happened between their members, he wasn't blind. Or deaf, their walls were pretty thin. But no one had approached him for that sort of thing yet - maybe afraid that since he was new, he'd be scared off or something. That definitely wasn't the case - he'd been waiting for someone to ask him all month. His lip quirked up into a small smile, an idea coming over him. _I hope he has a lingerie kink._

He repeated the shuffling of his hips, moving them in small circles on Sungchan's lap while he pretended to continue reading, until he started to feel the younger's length harden, the thick shaft poking into his butt from underneath him. He could tell the younger was trying to keep in his noises so that no one else would hear, but that only motivated Shotaro to go further. He was by no means a virgin, including with men. He snaked one hand down underneath his thigh, gently caressing the younger's bulge as he kept his eyes trained to his own phone. Sungchan made a panicked noise, not sure where to put his hands. 

Shotaro ran his fingers up and down the bulge, trying to determine how big it was. He was a tall kid, so he wasn't surprised at his girth, but it would probably fit if he had a little lube. Still seated on the younger's lap, he brought the waistband of the younger's pants down, freeing his hard cock from his underwear. He heard him suck in a breath from behind him as Shotaro rubbed his clothed ass against him, the one hand wrapped behind him stroking him gently and rhythmically. 

Sungchan was trying to suppress his moans, totally not expecting what was playing out in front of him. Sure he had been feeling wound up lately, but when he pulled Shotaro onto his lap, he had just hoped to savour the moment to imagine later on when he was jacking off. But when the older pulled his now erect cock out of his pants, he didn't want to stop him. He held himself back from thrusting upwards to meet the older's hand, well aware that random members were walking in and out of the living room whenever they wanted, and he didn't want them to suspect anything. He bit his lip, breathing getting quicker as he felt more blood rush to his cock. 

He hooked a finger around Shotaro's sweatpants, silently asking if he could pull them down, hoping to maybe rub against him or something. He wasn't sure what his plan was, he just knew he wanted to see more of Shotaro. The older turned back a little to face him, doe-eyes narrowing. "Promise you won't make fun of me?"

Sungchan was startled by the question, but nodded dumbly. What was there to make fun of? 

His jaw dropped when Shotaro shimmied his sweatpants down his hips, and the unmistakable black-lace of a thong became visible. He supressed a moan at the sight of the tiny piece of material disappearing between his cheeks, the panties sitting high on his hip bones, showing off the curve of his ass. He brought his hands down to touch the material, play with it between his fingers, giving it a small tug and smiling. "These suit you."

Shotaro's focus was back on his phone though, much to Sungchan's disapproval. The older was still moving his hips in small circles, Sungchan's cock now rubbing against his ass cheeks. The younger tugged the string to the side, making Shotaro gasp and still his movements slightly. Sungchan took the opportunity to slide his cock through his cheeks, the precum helping it glide over the older's hole. He felt the boy wriggle on his lap, but he didn't push him away, so he continued. He thrust his hips up rhythmically, watching the tip of his cock disappear between Shotaro's cheeks, feeling the warmth all around him. He sighed in pleasure, grip tightening on his hips. 

Shotaro was trying to play nonchalant, but he could barely suppress it. He thought that if he acted cool and bored he wouldn't get made fun of, acting like a needy submissive femboy or something, but he was finding it harder and harder to focus on his manga the further they went. His hole clenched at the thought of something inside him. Another member passed through to the kitchen, not noticing what they were doing. The thrill of getting caught by someone made his cock twitch in his panties, especially since no one had asked him to have sex with them yet - he'd show them just how tempting he could be.

He spat into his hand, reaching behind him to pump Sungchan's length, guiding it towards his waiting hole. He adjusted until just the head was in, inching down as he sat back on Sungchan's lap, sighing at the familiar burn and stretch. Sungchan was _big_. He felt his eyes water as he sunk down lower, surprised that the younger hadn't made a noise yet, his breath heavy against the back of Shotaro's neck. He ignored the twinge of pain from being so full without preparation as he seated himself completely on the younger's cock. He rolled his hips in circles, trying to get used to his girth, and finally earned a low moan from Sungchan who was gripping his hips with bruising force. He ditched his phone, using his other hand to free his own erection from his panties, trying to cross his legs slightly to hide himself from the view of anyone else. 

He felt the younger's hand snake around, cupping his balls inside his panties, making the older's head fall back. He continued to roll his hips in circles, knowing he couldn't ride the younger and be discreet at the same time, so it would have to do. Sungchan's tip was hard and throbbing against his prostate, and he knew the younger was getting impatient, and noisier. Small moans were leaving his lips as he tried to meet Shotaro's hips half way, getting dangerously louder. Shotaro pulled off, groaning at the feeling of the solid cock sliding past his rim. The younger moaned as he quickly slipped his thong off, pulling his sweatpants back up.

"Why are we stopping?" Sungchan pouted, making Shotaro's cock throb in his sweatpants. 

He mounted the younger, facing him now. "We're not, you just need to be quiet."

Shotaro grabbed the younger's jaw with one hand, opening his mouth wide enough to stuff his panties in with his other hand. The younger's eyes widened, a noise coming from his throat, muffled by the item of clothing. Shotaro smirked, pulling his sweatpants back down the curve of his ass, guiding the younger's cock back inside him, and their eyes locked. He couldn't stop the moans that tumbled from his lips after the, as Sungchan wasted no time in thrusting up into him, his long cock abusing his prostate with every movement. He had tried to take control by being on top, but he realised it didn't matter, as the younger was setting his own pace. He winced as he heard the unmistakable skin-on-skin noises that were starting to fill up the room, hoping no one would walk in at that moment, because he wasn't sure he could stop.

A pressure and warmth built upon the pit of his stomach, and the older whined, pressing his head into Sungchan's neck as he tried to muffle his own noises as he reached his orgasm. Sungchan gripped onto his thighs, bringing him down impossibly further onto his cock as his tight hole clenched and squeezed around him, messily cumming into his lap untouched. The younger groaned at the tightness, his breathing heavy as his hips snapped up to meet him. He felt his balls tighten, and emptied into the younger with a gasp around the panties in his mouth. His hand gripped the back of Shotaro's shirt as his bounces slowed, grinding his hips in small circles as droplets of cum leaked from his red tip. 

Shotaro thought he heard someone coming down the hallway, so in a moment of panic he jumped off the younger's lap, wincing at the feeling of his cock slipping out of his abused hole. The cold air of the room hit his warm skin and he shivered, trying to catch his breath. He drew his sweatpants up, grabbed the panties out of the very fucked-out looking Sungchan's mouth, and stuffed them into his pocket. He sat on the couch beside the younger and went back to reading manga on his phone as if nothing had ever happened. 

"It smells like sex in here."

Yuta appeared at the doorway, an empty bowl in his hand as he stopped short of the kitchen, sniffing the air. Shotaro shot him a glance, shrugged, and went back to reading his manga. Sungchan just puffed out a laugh, shaking his head, "Nothing going on in here, you pervert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuta: dibs on taro's virginity  
> shotaro: i'm not a virgin  
> yuta: too bad, i said dibs


	9. Haechan x Mark - First time topping / Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Haechan x Top!Mark  
> Hyuk teaches Mark 'how to please a bottom'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was from an anon request! I hope you enjoy this chapter, anon ^^

"You've never topped, have you?"

Mark choked, quickly disguising his shock with a laugh. He raised an eyebrow at Donghyuk, who was sitting across from him in the van. "O-of course I've topped!"

A chorus of disagreeing noises were heard throughout the van, making Mark gape in embarrassment. He crossed his arms when Hyuk poked him in the side, "Oh yeah? Who have you topped?"

Mark's eyes scanned the group of boys, trying to find someone that seemed like a good target. None of the younger ones were there, making Mark sigh in surrender. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to meet Johnny's gaze. "Dude its okay, you can tell them you actually top me."

Mark screwed his nose up in disgust as everyone laughed, knowing Johnny would never bottom, especially not to him. Mark shifted in his seat, sending Donghyuk a glare. "You trying to make fun of me?"

Hyuk innocently shook his head, "It was actually an invitation."

He blushed, eyes wide as he heard whistles and yips behind him. He dumbly nodded his head, making the younger grin widely at him. He'd never actually thought about topping before, and hadn't even considered the fact that he was probably a switch. He'd only known the pleasure of being taken care of, the pressure of something inside him during sex, the satisfaction of making his partner feel so good. He figured that would be the same if he topped though, the idea of making the bottom feel enough pleasure to make them cum with nothing but his own cock... he shivered. He thought about what he could do to elicit sweet noises out of someone, to take care of their needs while feeling the same pleasure himself. His eyes glazed over as he stayed silently in thought for the rest of the trip home.

When they all dragged themselves through the door after a hard day of practise, he found himself being led straight to Donghyuk's room, wasting no time. The younger sat him down on the bed, and Mark felt vulnerable all of a sudden, taking lessons from someone younger than him. _Maybe this isn't a good idea..._

"Don't be scared, you're not going to hurt me or anything," Donghyuk reassured him.

He hadn't actually thought about the concept of accidentally hurting the younger. What if his inexperience caused something bad to happen? What if he couldn't stop, even if he hurt him or made him uncomfortable?

"I don't know- maybe I should get one of the other guys to teach me how to be a good top..."

Hyuk shook his head, his resolve clear. "I'm going to teach you how to please a bottom." 

Mark sighed, picking at his fingernails. "What if I'm no good?"

"That's why I'm going to teach you, so you can do it in the future and know what you're doing. Haven't you ever thought about fucking any of the others?"

Mark had, but he'd never seriously considered actually doing it. Yeah he found himself thinking about innocent little Jisung squirming underneath him, or he caught himself staring at the curve of Renjun's ass.

The older made up his mind. "Okay, teach me."

Donghyuk made quick work of pulling both of their clothes off, kicking his own sweatpants off before guiding them both to the bed. Mark found himself being pushed down, the position familiar. He was a little surprised when the younger started kissing him.

They didn't really kiss during sex, any of them. Maybe it was because their agreement had no strings attached, no extra unnecessary feelings that could mess things up. He sometimes ended up making out with his partners in the middle of it when it was intense, or when the other was trying to shut him up for making too much noise. He figured Hyuk was probably doing it to ease his nerves. So he leaned into the younger's touch, allowing him to guide his lips against his own. He had plump lips, and his mouth was warm, his tongue poking in to explore Mark's mouth. Mark sighed as his tongue slipped in, his hands sliding down to rest on Hyuk's waist, subconsciously rocking him down so their groins rubbed together slowly. He felt blood run to his cock as the younger pinched his nipple between two fingers, gently rubbing as he kissed him deeper. 

He felt a hand at his hip, stilling his slow upward thrusts. He felt a whine build at the back of his throat, but he stopped himself. _You can't be needy, you have to look after the sub._

"Get on top of me, hyung."

Mark felt himself throb at the honorifics. Donghyuk lay down and Mark awkwardly climbed on top of him, his knees between the younger's legs. He stared down into the younger's hooded eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest. He didn't really know what to do next, so he looked at the younger for help.

Hyuk just chuckled, "What do you usually do next with your partners?"

Mark sat back on his knees, carefully hooking a hand underneath the younger's thigh, pushing one knee up to his chest. Donghyuk held his own knee, the other resting comfortably bent next to Mark's hip. Mark swallowed, reaching over to the bedside table, hands shaking as he fumbled with the lube. 

He heard Donghyuk huff a laugh, making Mark feel a little useless, until the younger snatched the lube from his grip. "I'll prepare myself. Take over when you think you know what you're doing, okay?"

The older sat back and watched tentatively as Donghyuk probed a lubed finger at his own entrance, hissing slightly as he pushed it in past his first knuckle. Mark knew what it would feel like, he could almost feel it as if it were happening to himself. He watched as Hyuk pushed the finger in deeper, bringing it out before pushing it in again, twisting it so that his muscles would loosen. _He looks pretty like this,_ Mark thought, watching a light sweat break out on the younger's neck, his eyes slipping shut as he concentrated on loosening himself. Having some experience in fingering, based off doing it to himself, Mark gently guided the finger out of Hyuk and replaced it with one of his own. 

The younger let out a noise as Mark twisted a finger inside him, pushing it in as deep as he could and hooking it slightly to press against his soft walls. Donghyuk gasped, his eyes watering as he repeated the motion, loosening it enough to carefully guide in a second finger. He gently scissored his fingers in and out, feeling himself get harder as he forced small noises out of the younger, little moans and gasps that went straight to his cock. He was definitely feeling more confident as he wrapped his spare hand around the younger's cock, slowly pumping him as he rubbed his fingertips against his prostate. He smiled as he saw a bead of precum collecting at his tip, proud of himself. 

"W-wait-"

Mark stilled his movements, his eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

The younger shook his head, to Mark's relief. "I was just close..." he chuckled, "I think I'm prepared enough."

Haechan sat up, pushing Mark down onto the mattress behind him, letting out a small yelp of surprise. Haechan grinned. He was getting exactly what he wanted, it was playing out the way he had planned. He'd always desired Mark, or most of his hyungs actually, but it disappointed him to find out that Mark didn't seem to want to initiate anything with his younger members. _He's getting too compliant as a bottom,_ he thought, _if I don't teach him, I'll lose the opportunity._

He licked his lips as he looked down and saw Mark's cock standing up with arousal, just the right length and thickness to fit inside himself. If he could find his prostate just with his fingers, what was stopping him from finding it with his cock? Haechan mounted the older, his legs on either side of his hips. He reached behind him, guiding his member to rest against his hole. He willed himself to relax, his eyes locked with Mark's as he slowly lowered himself onto his waiting cock.

He could only imagine what Mark was feeling, being inside someone for the first time. The older's lips trembled as he let out a low moan, his breathing heavy as his hands reached up to land on Haechan's waist. He wasn't pushing down like Haechan wanted though. He wanted him to take control, to accept this dominant part inside himself, to just throw away his unsureness. So Haechan stopped when he was half-in, hovering above the younger, hoping he'd take control. Mark sighed, pressing down on his hips as he raised his own, guiding him down the rest of the way until he was deeply seated inside the younger.

"Yeah good, like that..." Haechan instructed, grinding his hips down onto Mark's, "Don't let the bottom do all the work, you have to take control."

Mark hazily nodded, rolling his hips up to thrust in deeper, making Haechan's head drop forward. He huffed out as Mark's cock pressed into him deeply, feeling him snugly against his prostate. He moaned, rolling his hips in circles, which made Mark moan in response. He brought himself up, looking between his legs and watching the older's cock disappear inside him again as he slowly rode him. Mark was watching too, his cheeks getting redder as he matched the younger's thrusts half way. 

The pleasure that Mark was feeling was unmatched. He did feel a little emptier than usual, but he was distracted by the vice-like grip around his cock, squeezing harder and warmer than a hand could. It felt so soft, like velvet against him, squeezing precum from his length. _This is probably what it feels like with a girl._

Donghyuk's instructions were playing over in his head. How could he take control? He was thankful that Hyuk was taking control for the most part, but he felt like a pretty useless top. He thought about the positions that Johnny usually did with him, and which ones made him feel like he was being looked after, like all he had to do was lie there as he was pounded. 

He gripped the younger's sides, and in a moment of confidence drew him off and flipped him over next to him, a squeak of surprise leaving his lips as his face hit the sheets. Mark kneeled behind him, one hand spreading his cheeks apart while he guided himself into the younger's waiting hole. He felt a whole different type of power from this position, a new feeling coming over him as he pushed into the younger to the hilt. He could tell the younger was surprised as he gasped, his hand gripping into the sheets as he pushed his hips up, knees digging into the bed as he stifled a moan. Mark's hips snapped forward, finding a good angle to rhythmically pound into the younger. He felt bad for suddenly changing the pace, but the younger did say that he wanted him to take control.

His muscles started to burn but he continued his pace, sighing and gasping as the younger tightened around him, sucking him in deeper. He moaned sweetly from underneath him, turning Mark on even more. He looked down to watch his cock disappear inside the younger, pulling out until just his tip was inside, before thrusting in again. He wondered if this was what Johnny saw when he was fucking him. His chest fluttered at the thought.

He could feel his balls tightening, swearing under his breath. "I'm close..." 

Donghyuk shook his head, reaching back to still Mark's movements, making him groan as the pressure started to go away again. "Always make the bottom come first."

Mark knew he was right, but he still felt frustration as his cock throbbed in anticipation. He flipped the younger over, now facing him. He slid himself back in, not missing the way Hyuk's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He gripped the younger's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He licked his lips as he looked down, noticing a small bulge inside Donghyuk's stomach every time he thrusted in. He moaned, pressing his fingers into the younger's lower stomach, feeling his cock pushing deep inside him. Haechan choked out a sob, and Mark felt him tighten around him. 

He came without warning, his hard red cock shooting ropes of cum between them, landing on Mark's waiting hand and his stomach. The older felt his mouth water as he continued thrusting, both hands now gripping into the younger's hips as he brought him down on his cock. The pulsing and squeezing that he felt around him brought his own orgasm to him, crying out and digging his nails in as he felt his hot cum release from him, emptying deep inside the younger. His hips jutted forward instinctively, arms burning as he tried to hold himself up as he finished, breathing heavily. He couldn't hold himself up any longer, and fell forward onto Donghyuk's dirtied chest, still seated inside the younger. 

It took him a while to catch his breath. He'd never had an orgasm like that before. His head was racing, half with pleasure and half with embarrassment, thinking about what he had just done to 'take control' of the younger, completely out of character. He felt a jolt of sensitivity run through his body and cried out, drawing his hips back and letting his softening cock slip out of the younger, the cold air of the room making the sensitivity worse. He rolled onto his side, half-spooning the younger as he came down from his high.

_Shit, aftercare._

Mark thought of what the others usually did after they finished. He hopped off the bed, making his way to the shared bathroom on shaky legs, dampening two cloths with cold water. He returned, pressing one gently against Hyuk's forehead, and using the other to wipe the cum from his body. Hyuk just lay back, his cheeks pink as he let Mark work. Mark flushed at the sight of cum dripping out of the younger's hole, wiping it up quickly. He used the same cloth to wipe himself down, throwing it in the direction of the laundry before laying down beside the younger again, his hand on his chest. 

Haechan rolled over, wordlessly cuddling into Mark's side.

They were silent as their breathing returned to normal, and Mark drew a sheet over them when it started to get cold. "Did I do okay?"

He was nervous to ask, but his nerves settled when Haechan laughed, "Perfect. You can top whoever you want now, you're a natural."

Mark beamed with pride. It wasn't that hard, Mark thought, being a top. Sure he preferred being a whiny sub, lying down and letting his partner do everything for him, but there was a certain satisfaction of making someone come undone under his hands. Being responsible for their arousal, for their orgasm. He ran over a small list of members in his head, of who he wanted to try things with next. He wrapped his arm tighter around Donghyuk, "Thanks for teaching me, it was really useful."

The younger was already asleep, gentle snores coming from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: don't look at me like that mark, you're not topping me, thats weird. mark no- _ah..._


	10. Jaehyun x Taeyong x WinWin - Threesome / Toys / Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Jaehyun, Bottom!Taeyong, Bottom!WinWin  
> Dominant Jaehyun fucks two bottoms at once~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing and prompt was requested by commenter valentine_rose!  
> Prompt one of two, I also plan to write jaeyong x nomin 0u0  
> I hope I did it justice, enjoy~

It was movie night in the NCT dorm, but Jaehyun wasn't really paying attention to the movie. He found himself on the couch, squeezed between Taeyong and WinWin, and he was hard. 

He couldn't help it, he'd been wound up all week but hadn't had time to relieve his stress with their tight schedule. He usually went to Taeyong for that kind of thing, which is why his mind was racing with dirty thoughts as his body was pressed against the older. Taeyong's hand was resting comfortably on his thigh underneath the blanket, and Jaehyun wished his hand would travel just a little further up. The idea of Taeyong jerking him off discreetly while everyone else was in the room was thrilling, and made his chest jump. If only where was a way to signal to the older without making it obvious... 

That was when WinWin turned over next to him, half-spooning him on the couch, and he felt the younger's bulge press against his hip. WinWin's hand rested comfortably on Jaehyun's stomach, making his situation worse as he realised the position he was in. Two very sexually attractive boys were clinging all over him. He felt himself twitch in his sweatpants, wishing the other members weren't in the room so he could just ravage the two. He'd never done anything with WinWin, the younger usually being too shy about that kind of thing. But there was no mistaking the bulge against his side.

Jaehyun carefully moved his hand under the blanket, bringing it up to cup the younger's erection. He heard a quiet noise next to him, but didn't look at him, in case he was caught by someone else. He rolled his member around in his hand, cupping his balls gently, massaging his shaft through the material. Winwin's long fingers gripped Jaehyun's upper arm under the blanket, but didn't stop him. The older pulled his waistband down slightly, teasing him by threading his fingers through the light scattering of pubes above his member. His fingers slowly trailed lower, rolling his palm over the younger's tip as he clamped down, grabbing him in a handful. WinWin shifted, his crotch jutting up a little. He pushed the younger's groin down with his hand, silently telling him to sit still, and he complied. With his eyes trained to the television, Jaehyun slowly pumped his hand, rolling the younger's foreskin over his tip to tease him, knowing it felt good. 

He suddenly felt the other hand on him trail further up his thigh, Taeyong's fingers impatient under the blanket as he tugged on Jaehyun's waistband, asking for permission. Jaehyun used his spare hand to tug his pants down, wordlessly guiding Taeyong's small hand to hold his girth, hot and heavy in his hand. His eyes flickered over to the other couch, where he could see Johnny staring at the blanket on his lap. He felt self-conscious, until he saw Mark wriggling under the blanket next to Johnny. _They had the same idea as us I guess._

Jaehyun's eyes were black with lust. He was aware that his breathing was getting heavier as Taeyong's nimble fingers worked their magic on his cock, and WinWin's impatient noises beside him were getting more noticeable. He didn't want to ruin the movie night for everyone else, so he made a decision. He gently tucked himself back into his pants, and did the same for WinWin, before drawing the blanket off him.

"I'm gonna head to bed guys, I'm pretty tired."

Taeyong fake-yawned next to him, "Yeah me too, I've got a schedule in the morning."

WinWin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, m-me too."

 _Real subtle,_ Jaehyun thought as he hoisted himself off the couch, the two others scurrying after him down the hallway. All he heard as he rounded the corner into his bedroom was a shout from Johnny - "Use protection!"

Jaehyun scoffed. They never used protection, firstly because they were all guys and didn't have to worry about getting each other pregnant, but also because they knew they were all clean, as they only slept with each other. If a member decided to mess around with an idol outside of NCT, it was their responsibility to use protection then. It also just felt better without a condom in the way.

As Taeyong slipped into the room, Jaehyun grabbed his wrist, pressing him against the wall in a move of dominance. Taeyong's eyes widened as Jaehyun growled into his ear, "What do you think you were doing back there?"

He heard the older gasp, stammering, "I-I don't know-"

Jaehyun pressed his hips hard against Taeyong's. "Trying to jack me off in front of everyone? What if someone saw?"

Taeyong nodded, his eyes closed as his body shivered against his own. Jaehyun half-dragged him to his bed, throwing him down onto the covers, next to where WinWin was waiting patiently. So obedient, Jaehyun thought. He wondered how far he could push that.

"Winwin, be a good boy and get me a toy out of the box under my bed?" Jaehyun's voice was sweet, but there was an element of dominance to his request. The younger scurried off the bed to his request. "It'll be for Taeyongie, so get one big enough to satisfy him."

Taeyong squirmed from his place on the bed when Jaehyun crawled on top of him, tugging his pants down to his knees, making the older kick them off the rest of the way. His shirt followed, and Jaehyun looked down hungrily at Taeyong's milky white skin. He brought a hand up to run his fingers along his stomach, his thumb tracing his light muscles. He gave his left nipple a sharp tug, making him whimper. 

WinWin reappeared, shyly handing a toy to Jaehyun. The older snaked a hand behind his neck, drawing him in closer. WinWin's hands came up to land on Jaehyun's shoulder, regaining his balance as Jaehyun pressed his mouth to his. His kiss was hungry, determined, and it made WinWin's cock jump in anticipation. He'd never kissed the older, never really thought about him in any sexual way, but the way he could feel his muscles when they were sitting together on the couch, the thickness of his thighs and his broad shoulders- he was irresistible for a switch like him. He matched his pace as he kissed back, his tongue slipping into Jaehyun's warm wet mouth. He could feel Taeyong's eyes on them.

Suddenly Jaehyun was drawing him down to the bed, between himself and Taeyong. The oldest shuffled up the bed so that his back was pressed against the headboard, shooting a questioning look at Jaehyun, who just grinned back. WinWin was rolled over so that he was on his knees, facing Taeyong with Jaehyun pressed tightly against his back. "Yongie, help me undress him."

Taeyong scrambled onto his knees, leaning forward to raise the younger's shirt over his head as Jaehyun yanked his pants down. WinWin shivered, but sandwiched between the two boys, he wasn't cold. He felt Taeyong's mouth on his neck as Jaehyun's hands snaked around his body from behind, ghosting over his thighs and crotch. He pressed his ass back, rubbing against Jaehyun's still clothed cock, feeling it twitch against him. Jaehyun groaned, swiftly removing his shirt and sweatpants so that their bodies rubbed together smoothly.

"Sit against the headboard, Taeyong. WinWin, suck him off. Don't stop, don't pay attention to what I'm doing." Jaehyun instructed, pulling back. He lay the toy on the bed next to Taeyong's hip, and the older eyed it nervously.

The two obediently followed his orders, WinWin positioning himself in front of Taeyong's lap, his ass in the air. He flattened his tongue, gripping the base of the older's cock as he licked his length up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Taeyong's eyes slipped shut as he loosely ran his fingers through WinWin's hair. Encouraged at the motion, the younger hollowed his cheeks, sucking Taeyong's cock deeper, his teeth very lightly scraping against him. He relaxed his throat, letting the head slip into the back of his throat easily. Taeyong fumbled for something to grab onto, going with the sheets next to him as his back arched at the new sensation.

Suddenly WinWin felt a hand on the back of his neck pushing him down impossibly further. He gagged slightly as he felt Taeyong's cock push down his throat, instinctively clamping around him, pushing him out. He came up for air, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, and shot a look behind him at a satisfied-looking Jaehyun. The older shrugged, his hand still in the younger's hair. "Do it again."

WinWin's cock twitched. Who would have thought he enjoyed following instructions like this? He fell back into Taeyong's lap, Jaehyun's hand guiding his head back down so that Taeyong's length was seated deep down his throat, WinWin's nose nestled against his skin. He smelled musky, probably because they had been at dance practise all day, but the younger found the scent intoxicating. He used his tongue to rub against his shaft, swallowing as he tried to breathe through his nose carefully. He let Jaehyun bring his head back up, sucking Taeyong's tip before being forced back down again. He moaned as Jaehyun's fingers tugged on his hair as he was throat-fucked.

WinWin could see that Taeyong's hands were balled up into fists in the sheets, his teeth gritted. He could tell he was trying to hold back - he couldn't imagine what he looked like in front of him, what kind of scene he was looking at as he was pleasured. WinWin felt saliva drip past his lips and down his chin as his throat was abused. 

He felt Jaehyun's other hand roaming his ass, grabbing his cheek and pulling it apart. He moaned as he felt the older's thumb press against his hole, already wet with lube. It dipped in easily, making the younger push his hips back to allow it to sink in deeper. It was soon replaced by Jaehyun's first finger, the sensation making WinWin's throat close up a little around Taeyong's cock. Taeyong choked out a sob, "Wait, I'm gonna-"

Jaehyun grabbed a handful of WinWin's hair to pull him back off Taeyong, and at the same time pushed his own cock in past his tight muscles, not stopping until he was completely seated inside him. WinWin couldn't control the noise that came out of him, as he reached back to grab Jaehyun's thigh for support, his legs trembling at the shock. The younger's arms gave out as Jaehyun let go of his hair, falling forward just in front of Taeyong's lap. Taeyong's brows knitted together, frustrated from being so close to cumming, but WinWin didn't even have time to look after his situation because Jaehyun was already thrusting shallowly inside him. He let out a guttural moan, putting all his weight into pushing his hips back to meet Jaehyun's thrusts. _I didn't know he was this big... but I've taken Hendery before._

Jaehyun leaned forward, placing the toy in front of his face, "Make him cum, and I'll let you cum."

WinWin didn't have to be asked twice. He leaned up a little, dragging Taeyong's thighs forward so that the older could lay back a little, his knees up near his chest, ass presented to the younger. WinWin used his own saliva to lubricate the toy, moaning around it as Jaehyun changed his angle to hit deeper inside him. His hands fumbled as he brought it to Taeyong's entrance. He picked a silicone dildo, pretty realistic to a normal cock, on the bigger side. It had a thick tip though, thicker than normal. He spat on Taeyong's waiting hole, making the older's eyes flutter shut in anticipation. As he was pushing the tip in, Jaehyun grabbed his hair again, using it as leverage to fuck him harder. WinWin's cock throbbed as he shoved the toy's head past Taeyong's tight hole, using his other hand to hold the base of the older's cock to keep him still. 

Taeyong's hiss turned into a low moan as he felt his hole sucking the toy in deeper. His cock twitched in WinWin's hand as it went deeper, the younger's saliva allowing it to slide in easily. WinWin's pace was quick, Taeyong thought, probably because he was chasing his own orgasm. Taeyong's arm flew back to grip the headboard, trying to stay still as the younger's hand pumped his cock with a brutal pace as the dildo pushed in and out of him. His tip was red and angry from coming so close when he was sucking him off, precum steadily dripping down onto WinWin's fingers. He suddenly felt a searing white pleasure as his prostate was hit, making his toes curl as he threw his head back. His jaw hung open, rhythmic whines coming from his throat as the younger's skilled hand pumped his length as he hit his prostate over and over, the thick tip of the toy abusing his insides. 

He looked through his lashes at Jaehyun, his eyes unfocused as he silently begged for permission to cum. Jaehyun nodded his head, his hand gripping WinWin's soft hair as he pounded into him, eliciting sweet noises from the younger. With one particularly hard thrust inside him, Taeyong was pushed over the edge. His toes curled as all of his muscles tightened, his chest felt heavy as white flashed behind his eyelids. The first line of cum shot out of his tip onto his own chest, until the younger angled his cock and he emptied the rest of his load onto WinWin's eager face, his tongue out. The cum dribbled down his cheek, over his lips and onto his waiting tongue, letting pool in his mouth. Taeyong winced as his cock twitched in stimulation, as the younger brought his lips around his tip to suck off the excess before swallowing. 

Jaehyun flipped WinWin over by his hips, his back resting against Taeyong's body as he slammed into his tight hole. The younger brought a hand up to cover his face, but Jaehyun pulled it away, wanting to see his face when he brought him over the edge. His grip remained on his wrist as he used his other hand to pump his cock with his thrusts, feeling the younger tighten around him, his face contorted in pleasure.

"Good boy, cum for me."

That was all it took, WinWin's eyes falling shut as he choked out a moan, his warm semen dribbling out of him all over Jaehyun's hand as he reached his orgasm. His pleasure was amplified with the older's steady thrusts, his balls slapping against his skin as he pushed deeper, changing his angle as WinWin's tight hole clenched around him. It was almost too much, a warmth building in the pit of his stomach, his legs shaking when the older let go of his red member. He pulled out of the younger swiftly, pumping himself a few times before letting his head hang back, emptying his load onto WinWin's spent cock. He groaned as his cum shot out of him in thick ropes, painting the younger's pale skin, not missing the way WinWin's cock twitched as he watched with hooded eyes.

Jaehyun sat back on his feet, pumping himself gently a few more times to make sure he got it all out, before wiping his hand on the already-dirty sheets. He saw Taeyong wrap his arms around the younger boy who was leaning back against him, his head on his chest, still trying to catch his breath. The older threaded his fingers through his silky black hair, massaging his scalp that Jaehyun was pulling at earlier, giving WinWin pleasurable goosebumps on his quivering body. Jaehyun left for a moment, his joints aching and popping as he prepared cold cloths in the bathroom sink, returning to press them against WinWin and Taeyong's sweaty foreheads. The room smelled like sex, the air still hot and heavy around them. Jaehyun propped the door open a little to let some air in before laying next to the two boys, his arm resting comfortably over their naked figures.

He shifted a little as the two remained silent, nervous. "Was that... okay? Too much?" 

He received two vigorous head-shakes, and grinned. Taeyong was staring at him through hooded eyes, his skin still pink from the blood pumping through him hard. He had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he continued to run his fingers through WinWin's hair comfortingly. "It was more than okay," he managed, his throat raw from moaning and whining. 

WinWin nodded in agreement. "I liked when you... did the hair thing."

Jaehyun made a mental note to do that again next time.

"Was it good for you too?" Taeyong asked sweetly, now playing with Jaehyun's fingers.

"It's always perfect with you involved, Yongie. You should have seen your face..."

Taeyong made an embarrassed noise, slapping his hand off him. Jaehyun laughed, drawing the covers up over them, surrounded by their warmth and soothing scent as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one ended up watching the movie. no one. it basically turned into an orgy and they had to turn the movie off before it finished because they were all busy fuckin.


	11. Johnny x Jaehyun x Taeyong - Sex Tape / Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom!Taeyong, Switch!Jaehyun, Top!Johnny  
> Johnny receives a very interesting video from Jaehyun~  
> And Jaehyun decides to try something very new to him...

"Holy shit."

Johnny's eyes widened as he stared at his phone, looking carefully at the thumbnail of the video that Jaehyun had just sent to him. He quickly fumbled around for his headphones in his pocket, jamming them into his ears as he shielded his phone from the view of anyone that might have walked into the kitchen where he was stood against the bench. Pressing play, he was still in shock that the younger would even send him a video like this. 

It started with Taeyong on his bed, in his strawberry pyjamas that he adored so much. It seemed like he was filming with his phone propped against something, maybe on his set of drawers, but it definitely wasn't someone else filming it for him. His face was away from the camera, and it looked like he was humping against the comforter, his hips jutting forward as he squirmed around on his own. Johnny could hear sweet quiet moans through his headphones as the younger pleasured himself, his plump ass poking out under the pink strawberry shorts he was wearing. Johnny swallowed.

Then the video cut to a different scene - Taeyong's face was just out of frame as he sat on the corner of the bed, facing towards the camera. It was obvious it was Taeyong though, with his petite little figure and milky white skin. He was fumbling to get the front of his strawberry shorts down, pulling his hard red length out and squeezing it. _What kind of video is this? Why did Jaehyun send me this?_

Taeyong's nimble fingers were playing with his own nipples under the strawberry shirt as he looked like he was drawing closer to his orgasm. Johnny felt himself twitch in his sweatpants as he watched Taeyong bring himself to the edge, crying out sweetly and gripping the bedsheets as he came all over himself, dirtying his pyjamas, then the video cut out. Johnny locked his phone and put it down, flustered. He never got flustered about this kind of thing, but it felt so... personal. Like the video was for his eyes only, and no one else would be worthy enough to see Taeyong pleasuring himself like that. 

Johnny wondered when the younger even had time to film a video like that. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he pushed off the bench and strode down the hallway to find Jaehyun in his room, smirking at him over his phone as he entered without knocking. "What did you just send me?"

"Did you watch it?" Jaehyun swivelled in his desk chair to face him, a grin on his lips. 

Johnny spluttered, "Yeah I watched it, how couldn't I? Did you send it by mistake?"

Jaehyun innocently shook his head. "He asked for my permission to send it to you, actually."

Johnny wasn't expecting that. Taeyong had asked if Jaehyun could send the video to him? So it was personal, it really was filmed just for him to see. Johnny shifted on his feet. "So... did he want to like, do anything with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the younger suggestively. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, throwing a sock in his direction. "Ask him that, not me."

The older retreated back into the living room, giddy with excitement. Was this Taeyong's way of asking him to do something? Involving a certain pair of pyjamas that he couldn't get out of his head? He knew Taeyong had a schedule that day, so maybe he was just teasing him. He hoped it would be a regular occurrence though.

The next day he received another video from Jaehyun. He didn't hesitate to click into it, opting to watch it without sound because Lucas was in the room with him. It was the same setting, the phone propped up to focus on Taeyong's bed, but this time Taeyong was joined in frame by Jaehyun himself. They sat facing the camera, the older back in his pink strawberry pyjamas, an obvious tent in his crotch as his hands roamed over his own torso seductively. What caught him by surprise was the image of Jaehyun - in a very similar set of pyjamas, except yellow with little lemon slices on them, the shorts riding up and wrapping tightly around his thick thighs. 

Johnny gulped. This time it _definitely_ seemed like an invitation, both of them touching themselves and looking straight into the camera. Jaehyun's lips were parted, his muscles rippling under the skimpy pyjamas as he flicked his own nipples through his shirt. It was different, seeing the younger who was usually a top presenting himself to Johnny like this, but it wasn't undesired by the older.

When the video ended, Johnny wished it was longer. He made sure to save the video to his phone before hoisting himself up from the couch, determined to ask Jaehyun for the full video. He strutted down the hallway, ignoring the growing erection in his pants as the video played over in his mind. He didn't knock before pushing Jaehyun's door open, but the younger wasn't there, the room empty. He shook his head in frustration, heading to Taeyong's room for an explanation. 

Johnny's breath caught in his throat when he threw the door open and saw the sight before him. It was pretty much the exact scene of the video that he had just been sent, Jaehyun and Taeyong seated on the bed together in their adorable matching pyjamas. _Oh, so that video really was filmed just then._

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side, smirking up at the older. "I take it you got our video?"

Adrenaline surged through Johnny's body, his mind switching on. "You planned this, didn't you?"

He saw Taeyong's cheeks flush red, and he knew he was right. They sent that video intending that Johnny would seek them out and ravage them, after being so turned on from the first video - well, their plan was definitely working if that was their intention. Closing the door behind him, Johnny glided forward and pushed Jaehyun's shoulders, sending the younger backwards as he crawled on top of him. "And what were you planning I do to you, wearing these adorable pyjamas?" Johnny asked, hooking his thumb around the waistband of his yellow shorts.

Jaehyun's gaze was challenging, "I heard a lot about you from Mark, I wanted to see if the rumours were true."

"Rumours?"

"That you're the best top in the dorm. I wanted to see if you could keep up." The younger huffed out a laugh, continuing- "I've always fantasised about having someone inside me while I fucked Yongie, about being in the middle."

 _Oh,_ Johnny thought. _He- wants me to fuck him?_ He held in a moan at the thought, trying to think if Jaehyun had ever bottomed to anyone before but coming up short. His heart thumped at the idea of being the first one to fuck him, how tight he'd be, the pretty noises he could force out of him as he fucked him just right-

"Count me in."

He felt Jaehyun's strong hands grip his sides, grinding his own hips up to meet him half way and rub his clothed erection against him. Johnny bit his lip, using his thumb to hook around his waistband and free his cock from the tight yellow shorts, moaning as his thick length slapped against his stomach and twitched. There was something about fucking another top that gave him such a power trip, fuelling his dominance as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to him. He stared down into Jaehyun's eyes as his hand travelled further down into his shorts, spreading his cheeks open as his fingers grazed the younger's hole. Jaehyun gasped, the smirk on his lips faltering as he seized up a little. Johnny saw a flash of something in his eyes, a kind of desire that he'd never seen in him before. He wanted nothing more than to see Jaehyun give in to that side of himself, and Johnny would be more than happy to be the one to do it.

Satisfied that Jaehyun wasn't joking about wanting to be fucked, he removed his hand and sat back on his knees, taking his own shirt off and throwing it to the ground somewhere near the door. He turned to Taeyong, who had been submissively watching beside them with his legs crossed on the bed. The younger smiled seductively, rolling over so that his chest was pressed into the sheets, his hips pushed up in the air. The pink strawberry shorts were tight around his plump ass, Johnny thought as he positioned himself behind the younger, his large hands coming up to touch him over the soft material. Taeyong mewled, pushing back into his touch. 

"God, these look so cute on you guys," Johnny moaned. He pushed Taeyong's shirt up his back, feeling his soft skin warm with arousal underneath. "So cute, but they're going to have to come off."

Taeyong let Johnny pull his shirt off and run his hands over his exposed skin, the younger pushing his ass backwards into his crotch as he explored his pale figure with his fingers. He reached down, crouching over him further as he pinched Taeyong's nipple between his fingers, his other hand firm on his hip. Johnny leaned down to whisper in his ear, noticing how the hair stood up on the back of his neck as he murmured "Be a good boy and take these off, before I rip them."

With his face still pressed against the sheets, Taeyong reached back and shimmied his little pink shorts off, kicking them to the side. He felt Jaehyun shift next to him, also following his orders obediently. Johnny rubbed his clothed cock against Taeyong's soft ass, sighing in pleasure. He felt Jaehyun crawl behind him, his hands roaming across his bare chest. He could feel the younger's heartbeat pressed against his skin, thumping in his chest excitedly. He let Jaehyun pull his sweatpants down, moaning as his erection was freed from the tight confines of his pants, and the younger reached around to grip his shaft firmly.

He grabbed Jaehyun by the upper arm, dragging him forward to replace his own position behind Taeyong's plump ass. The younger huffed, "Getting impatient?"

Johnny snaked a hand behind Jaehyun's neck, bringing his lips close to his ear as he growled, "Actually, I think your sub is the impatient one."

He was right - Taeyong was starting to thrust forward, rubbing the tip of his red cock against the bedsheets, moving his hips in small circles to try and gain some friction. His small pants and whines could be heard muffled in the sheets. Jaehyun's focus turned to the older, his eyes black with lust as he reached forward and parted his cheeks to spit on his twitching hole. Taeyong shivered, reaching his small hands behind him to replace Jaehyun's, presenting himself to him, silently begging to be filled. He'd prepared Taeyong earlier in the afternoon, knowing what they had planned for the night, so he knew he'd be able to pound him without any more stretching. He positioned himself behind the older, slapping his thick cock against his hole a few times to disperse his saliva a little, before leaning forward and shoving the tip past his tight ring of muscle. Taeyong lurched forward, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he buried his face to supress a moan.

Jaehyun didn't go easy on him, arousal overtaking him. He guided himself forward steadily, groaning at the warmth encompassing him as he bottomed out, his hot skin pressed against Taeyong's ass. The younger let out a guttural sound, one hand coming down to grip his own cock and pumping it to full hardness. He drew his hips back, his cock drawing almost all the way out before he slammed in again, holding back from setting a fast pace straight away. He rolled his groin against him, nudging in deeper, making the older clutch the sheets harder as he pushed his ass back to meet him. _He's gotten so good at this,_ Jaehyun thought.

He felt Johnny nudging his knees apart further behind him. The older's hands rested on his hips, spreading his cheeks apart with one hand to apply a liberal amount of lube to Jaehyun's hole with the other. He shivered as the cold liquid dribbled down him, Johnny's fingers came down to scoop it up and rub gentle circles around him. Jaehyun tried to focus on the feeling of Taeyong's tight hole squeezing around him when Johnny inserted his first finger, but he choked out a gasp at the tug and stretch inside him. His hips stilled as Johnny's finger went further, pushing past his first knuckle, then his second. He expected it to hurt more, but it wasn't so bad. It definitely helped that he was already feeling pleasure from being balls-deep in Taeyong. He leaned forward a little over the younger's body, allowing Johnny to get better access or a better angle. Johnny chuckled from behind him, "Getting impatient?" His tone was playful, mimicking what he had said before.

Before he could think of a witty response, Johnny's finger was out of him and the head of his cock was pushing at his hole. His breath caught in his throat as it slid past, with the help of the lube, and his jaw clenched as he pushed further. He let out a shaky breath as Johnny thrusted very shallowly inside him to try and ease his muscles, but he was clamping down on him hard.

"Fuck, Hyung, go slower-" He choked out, overwhelmed by the new stretching sensation inside him.

Johnny hummed. His thick cock slowly disappeared inside him, inch by inch, until Jaehyun felt like his cock was deep in his stomach. He grunted, his head falling forward to rest on Taeyong's back. He moved his hips in careful circles, adjusting to the girth inside him and at the same time pushing himself deeper into Taeyong's tight warmth.

He was helpless to the pace that Johnny set, pinned between the two boys, his hips controlled by the older behind him. He cried out as Johnny pulled back, his grasp firm on his hips as he thrusted deep and hard. Taeyong's moans were barely audible beneath him, the force of Johnny's hips making Jaehyun's own hips snap forward brutally without permission. His mind was spinning at the sensations he was feeling, unlike any pleasure he'd ever felt before. He felt so _full._ He reached a hand behind him, trying to find his grip on Johnny's thigh, his other hand wrapped around Taeyong's side to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. The moans that left his throat were involuntary, drowned out by the sounds of skin slapping together, Taeyong's high whines and moans, as well as Johnny's grunts behind him.

"Oh, _oh_ -" 

Suddenly he felt Taeyong squeeze around him, the older choking out a sob before cumming messily on the sheets below him, breathing erratically as Jaehyun continued to pound him from Johnny's force. Jaehyun bit down hard on the older's shoulder to stifle a shout as Johnny found his prostate, feeling pressure building in his balls. His nails dug into Taeyong's sides as he came deep inside him, his sensitive balls slapping against the older as Johnny continued to ram into him. Just as he was about to give in and beg Johnny to stop, his hole twitching and clenching with overstimulation, he felt warmth pulse inside him and spill out as Johnny reached the edge, his head hanging back and lips parted as he tried to catch his breath, his hips jerking forward as he came. Jaehyun's knees collapsed, earning a whimper from the older underneath him when he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His body ached as Johnny stayed seated deeply inside him, not that Jaehyun wanted him to pull out yet.

Jaehyun whimpered, his near-flaccid cock slipping out of Taeyong followed by his cum leaking steadily from his pink hole. Johnny carefully pulled out of him, rolling him off to the side as he caught his breath. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Johnny's semen trickling out of him. _Well, that's a new sensation._

He was barely awake when Johnny returned with a cloth to wipe him down, Taeyong tucked under his arm already asleep. Johnny whispered soft words of praise into his skin as he massaged his scalp, his warm body pressed next to his own. Jaehyun ran his fingertips along Johnny's bicep, wondering if his muscles were sore at all. He definitely had to report back to Mark that he had been correct, that Johnny probably was the best top in the dorm, at least in his experience.

~*~

Johnny's phone pinged. When he saw the notification, he didn't even need to open the message or watch the video to know what it was. _It was an invitation._ He jumped to his feet, trying not to skip down the hallway to Jaehyun's room in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucas: do you want to see my sex tape?  
> johnny: i really dont


	12. Shotaro x Yuta - Dominance / Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Yuta, Bottom!Shotoro  
> Yuta 'apologises' for winding up the newest member.  
> Sorry I took a small break, I honestly had writers block lol.  
> But I'm getting back into it! I hope you enjoy~

"Are you a virgin?"

Shotaro was a little taken back by the question, and the fact that it was asked to him in Japanese took him a second to respond, not used to speaking his native tongue with his members.

He shook his head shyly at Yuta, "No, I've done it before."

Yuta pouted, looking like he didn't get the answer he wanted. "What about with a guy?"

"Actually, I've only done stuff with guys before."

The older barked out a laugh, "That doesn't count then, you're still a virgin~"

Shotaro crossed his arms, frustrated. He couldn't tell what answers the other Japanese boy wanted out of him, he couldn't even tell where the conversation was going, but he didn't like being picked on. "What if I was gay then? And I never had sex with a girl, would I be a virgin forever?" 

A few of the other members shot him questioning looks, not understanding what he was saying in Japanese, but Yuta grinned back at him like he'd just been challenged. They were in the living room, only about half a dozen others coming in and out of the room at different times. He was glad none of them spoke Japanese, otherwise they might have gotten the wrong idea about what they were talking about. Yuta lowered his voice, leaning in. "Why didn't you just tell me that you're gay?" Yuta brought his hand up to tilt Shotaro's chin up slightly, making the younger shiver. 

He heard a disapproving noise come from Jaehyun next to him. "Seriously, do you have to sexually harass every new member we get?"

Yuta grinned in response, "I wasn't harassing him, he loves it~"

The hand left Shotaro's chin, and he flushed in embarrassment when he translated the Korean in his head.

What did Yuta want from him? Was he inviting him to do something, or was it just teasing? He couldn't read the older at all. He had a better relationship with him compared to most of the other members, it helped that they could speak together in his mother tongue so he could explain himself more comfortably. But there was something dangerous about Yuta, the way their conversations were heading these days.

"So who have you done it with?" Yuta fiddled with his tongue piercing between his teeth.

Shotaro snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It was Sungchan wasn't it?"

Shotaro stilled. It _was_ Sungchan, the two getting really close during their shared debut training. He tried not to let it show in his face, but Yuta's grin was getting wider. "I'm right, aren't I? So you're a bottom? That works out for me," his eyes flicked down Shotaro's body.

Ah, so it was an invitation. He wondered why the older started to bring this all up, but now he realised it was his way of finding out how experienced he was, and what position he took. 

"Of course I'm a bottom hyung, but are you any good at being a top?" He shot back, sick of Yuta's sass. 

He regretted it immediately.

Yuta reached forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt, dragging his smaller body on top of him. Shotaro's hands few up to soften the fall, landing on Yuta's broad chest. Their legs were tangled, crotches pushed together, Yuta's hand still in his shirt. He gulped.

He heard a few shouts from around him, telling Yuta to be more careful or to leave him alone, but their eyes were locked onto each other, reading each other's faces. Yuta still had that smirk of confidence, his metal tongue piercing poking out when he licked his lips slowly. Shotaro tore his gaze away in embarrassment, trying to scrabble off him, but not getting far before he was being pulled to the floor. Yuta had his hands restrained behind his back in seconds, their chests met again, this time with Yuta on top. "Was that a challenge? I didn't know you could be so bold, Taro," the older teased in Japanese.

Before Shotaro's cheeks could get any redder, he felt relief as the older member Johnny got up from the couch to finally drag Yuta off him, and he made his escape to his own room without staying back to hear the older hyungs chastise Yuta for his behaviour.

What had he been thinking? Provoking Yuta like that, knowing what the result would be. He shivered at the memory of Yuta dragging him down, goosebumps appearing on his skin. He remembered his times with Sungchan, and how gentle the younger had been with him, how unsure and inexperienced he had been. He obviously had a good time with him, but had he subconsciously been missing something, like the feeling of being dominated? He lay back in his bed, his heart still hammering in his chest. Was that what he wanted, to have Yuta dominate him? He tossed up the thought in his mind, trying to picture what it would be like.

Soon the images rushing to his mind were overwhelmingly tempting, and he found himself palming his length through his sweatpants. He thought about the older handling him roughly, forcing him into different positions, testing how flexible he was. He thought about how big he was, what he would feel like, what that piercing would feel like lower against his body. He reached into his sweatpants as he grew harder, palming himself with one hand as the other rubbed small circles against his own nipple. His skin prickled at the sensation, and he let his eyes slip closed as he thought about his hyung.

He was only half-surprised when Yuta appeared at his doorway not long after he'd gotten started, eyeing him hungrily. Shotaro looked back at him with hooded eyes, not stopping what he was doing. 

Yuta shifted on his feet, holding himself back. "I was told to come and apologise for winding you up, but I see it didn't bother you that much."

Shotaro huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "You just flustered me," he said carefully.

"I can see that. Need a hand? I can come apologise in a different way."

Shotaro nodded quickly, pulling his sweatpants past his hips as the older closed the door behind him and joined him on the bed.

Yuta had long fingers, he thought as his hand was guided off his cock and Yuta went to work pumping him to full hardness. He heard the older coo, "You're so cute, Taro."

He couldn't force out any words in response, he just let his head hang back as his cock was pleasured, the older's other hand roaming across his body underneath his shirt. Shotaro reached down, rubbing his hand shyly against Yuta's crotch, noting how he was already erect. He probably enjoyed their banter on the couch a little too much. He slipped his hand past the waistband, proud of himself when Yuta elicited a small noise next to him, bucking up to meet his grip around his shaft. His small fingers squeezed around him, his thumb pressed against the older's head in circles, the way he usually did it to himself. Yuta's head hung forward, his fingers training lower until Shotaro felt his fingers gliding over his hole, wet with his own precum. 

Without warning, he pressed one finger into him, not stopping until it was almost all the way in. Shotaro gasped, feeling his muscles tighten at the intrusion, but not in a bad way. His hand squeezed Yuta's length as he choked out a moan, his body shuddering. _He really doesn't waste time,_ the younger thought as he felt the finger moving around inside him, trying to loosen him up. He felt a pressure building inside him when the finger rubbed against his walls deeper and deeper, a second finger already pressed at his entrance. 

"W-wait-" Shotaro stuttered out, his body tensing, "Go slower-"

Yuta grinned. "This is your fault for challenging me, I'm competing with Sungchan here." He pushed the second finger in, scissoring them inside him. Shotaro's hand stilled on the older's cock as he tried to adjust, his own cock twitching in stimulation. Yuta took it as permission to keep going, his skilled fingers pumping his small cock as the others worked to loosen inside him. Shotaro tried to push Yuta's hands off him, feeling too sensitive, but the older ignored him.

He felt the fingers pull out of him, his hole clenching at the emptiness, but he knew it wouldn't be for long when he was flipped over roughly onto his stomach, his hips lifted into the air. He felt a hand press down on his lower back, forcing him to stick his hips out, his sweatpants long gone. He heard shuffling behind him, then felt Yuta's warm cock pressed against his hole, slapping him slightly and nudging at his pink entrance. It was all happening so quickly, but with the warm pressure building inside him, he didn't mind. Shotaro pushed his hips back to meet the older's cock, silently begging him to continue. 

Yuta let his own saliva drip past his lips onto the younger's hole, lubricating him enough to push in slowly without much difficulty. Shotaro felt the older reach around, pumping his cock to distract him from the uncomfortable stretch of his thick cock bottoming out inside him. He tried to hold it in, but a throaty moan escaped his lips, and he pressed his face into the pillow to stop any more from coming out. He pushed his hips back again, tensing as he felt the head of Yuta's cock pressed almost into his stomach. 

He drew almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward again, then again, setting a brutal pace from the beginning that Shotaro didn't even have time to keep up with. He gasped, his legs trembling as the older held him up by his hips to get that perfect angle deep inside him. He felt like his knees were going to collapse, his hands sought grip on the comforter as he was fucked hard by his hyung. Sobs and moans escaped him without permission, his eyes watering at the intensity of it all. He felt the tip of his own cock grazing against the bedsheets, dripping precum and twitching every time Yuta hit his prostate with a hard thrust. His hand flew back, but not to stop the older - instead he gripped his own ass cheek, spreading it, giving Yuta better access. 

He felt a chuckle from above him between pants of hot breath, "You like that don't you? Good boy, taking it so well."

Shotaro's eyes rolled back as he let Yuta fuck him harder, his other hand weakly snaking underneath his own body to grip his cock hard, not taking long to reach his orgasm. He didn't need to pump himself any more as cum leaked from his tip in ropes, being milked from him as his prostate was abused. He felt his body shudder, hearing a grunt from behind him as Yuta's thrusts became sloppy. He was thankful when the older pulled out because he was getting too sensitive, but moaned in pleasure as Yuta reached his own orgasm. He felt hot cum land against his ass, dripping down his twitching hole as the older gasped and panted. He felt the tip push past his hole one more time, guiding the cum inside him, and he couldn't help to clench around Yuta's spent cock, making the older moan shakily.

Shotaro finally let his knees slide down when Yuta pulled out of him, his joints popping into place as his muscles started to relax. He figured he probably wasn't going to get any aftercare out of Yuta, since it wasn't really in his personality, but he was pleasantly surprised when a damp cloth landed next to him on the bed. He gingerly wiped himself down, noting Yuta was doing the same next to him, before wordlessly throwing the cloth in the hamper and sprawling back out onto the bed. He could still feel his hole clenching every so often, like aftershocks of his orgasm.

Yuta threaded a hand through the younger's hair. "I hope this becomes a regular occurrence," he mumbled, his voice gravelly.

Shotaro sighed, "I don't know, you weren't _that_ good. Maybe you could ask Sungchan for tips."

He tried to act surprised when he was dragged on top of Yuta's hips for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *various sex noises*  
> Johnny: …he's not apologising, is he


	13. Mark x Jaehyun x Jungwoo - Objectification Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Mark, Top! Jaehyun, Bottom!Jungwoo  
> Jungwoo teases Mark about not being experienced enough as a top to please him. Jaehyun steps in to teach Mark, using Jungwoo as his personal teaching toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing requested by commenter AeRi_xx99! I hope you enjoy~  
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block lol. I kind of combined a couple of requests here, but I'll work on them all eventually! I just have to pick which ones to do first so that I dont get a block again ^^

Mark's back hit the wall behind him, and he brought his hands up to brace himself as Jungwoo pressed against him with a smirk on his lips.

"I heard you topped Haechan."

Mark swallowed, "Y-yeah, what of it?" His cheeks flushed, trying to squeeze his way away from the surprisingly strong boy.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Mark shrugged, trying to shoot Jaehyun a glare to come and help him. The older just raised his hands as if to say 'what can I do?'.

It hadn't taken long for the news to spread about Mark losing his _top virginity_. He was used to getting attention from the older hyungs, wanting to mess around with him and dominate him, but he was getting increasing attention from a different crowd. A more _typically submissive_ crowd. He looked wearily into Jungwoo's round brown eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. He tried to stand a little taller, puffing his chest out to look more dominant. It kind of failed though, considering the younger was a good few centimetres taller than himself.

He sighed, giving in. "Fine, what time?"

Jungwoo smirked, gesturing that he'd figure it out later before trotting away. Mark wasn't that inconvenienced, and it wasn't like he didn't want to have sex with him or anything. He just still felt very inexperienced, that he might not be good enough, or it'll be different to the way it was with the others. He shook his head, trying to figure out how to prepare himself for that night.

He didn't have much time to prepare, when he found himself being dragged down the hallway by the older after dinner, who all but _threw_ him on the bed before climbing on top of him.

Mark raised his hands in surrender. "Wait, wait- I still don't really know what I'm doing..." He felt embarrassed, but it was the truth. He'd barely had any experience at all, and he admitted that before those experiences, he was what the other members would call a 'bottom bitch'. Well that's the term Ten used, anyway.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, "Fine, you're no fun. Go watch porn or something and learn more before taking care of me."

Mark stuttered as he was unceremoniously pushed out of the room back into the hallway, the door closing behind him. He huffed in frustration. Jungwoo had asked for it in the first place, so why did he just kick him out like that? The older had been one of the clingy members from the start, always trying to initiate skin-ship in public, always climbing into other people's beds. It didn't take him long to do his rounds of the members and get what he wanted, notoriously bossy in bed as a sub. He thought that might mean he'd tell him what to do, but he ended up just getting kicked out.

And annoyingly, he was now half-erect from the whole ordeal of being pushed around. _I really am useless at being a dom._

"I can help."

Jaehyun sauntered down the hallway in his direction. Mark shivered at the mood change, and he felt it - the air of dominance that an experienced top had. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his own abilities, but the older continued, "I'll show you how to do it, I'll instruct you."

"That does sound kind of hot," Mark admitted. "I was actually kicked out because I wasn't confident enough."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, "That was his way of challenging you, dummy. To see if you'd stand up for yourself and take control."

_Oh. Well, I failed that test._

Jaehyun chuckled at his dumbfounded look, gently pushing past him to open the door to Jungwoo's room. Mark followed shyly behind him. The first thing that Jaehyun did was dim the lights, not taking his eyes off Jungwoo who was sitting back on the bed, watching something on his phone. Mark watched intently as Jaehyun hooked his own shirt over his head, stalking over to the bed like he had a purpose. He took the younger by surprise - a squeak came out of Jungwoo's mouth as his hips were roughly pulled further down the mattress, his phone falling from his grip as his body slid down underneath Jaehyun's. The older spoke lowly under his breath, "I heard you were giving Mark a hard time."

Jungwoo shivered, his mouth agape. He hadn't been expecting that turn of events. He thought Mark would just go off and watch porn like he'd told him too and learn that way, he didn't think he'd go out and seek help from someone more experienced. His heart was thrumming in his chest, he didn't know where to put his hands, but he settled for Jaehyun's waist. He looked up at his hyung, his eyes wide and innocent. "I-I just thought I shouldn't pressure him if he didn't know what he was doing-"

He cursed his voice for cracking, but Jaehyun stopped him from continuing with the press of a finger against his lips. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to be showing him what to do, and you're going to take us one after the other like a good little sub."

Jungwoo groaned, "I don't think I can-"

"You can and you will," the older interrupted again, "You're going to be a practise toy for Mark to learn on. You're nothing more than that."

 _Fuck, he knows about my objectification kink,_ Jungwoo thought. _Who the hell told him about that?_

His clothes were removed without much preamble, his half-hard erection completely ignored as Mark sat next to Jaehyun on the bed. He squirmed, but Jaehyun held his hips down hard as he reached over to the bedside to pull out the lube. His knees were pushed up to his chest, and without warning Jaehyun squirted the cold lube directly onto his hole, making him gasp and shiver. He brought a hand down to try and warm the lube up himself, but Jaehyun caught his wrist and squeezed it warningly, looking him directly in the eye as he spoke lowly. "I think we have to tie this toy up. Mark babe, grab me some cuffs, they're under the bed."

Jungwoo trembled in anticipation, his hands clenching as they were brought above his head and secured into place against the headboard. This _really_ wasn't going the way he had anticipated, but his whole body was thrumming with excitement and arousal at the situation he'd gotten himself into. Mark was watching him with wide eyes as he pumped himself harder, which he tried to ignore, suddenly self-conscious that he was being studied.

"First step is preparation. Now our toy here has a lot of sex, so he's probably prepared enough, but I'm going to finger him anyways to make sure."

A finger was roughly shoved inside him without much warning, making Jungwoo's back arch off the bed as he hissed at the intrusion. Yes he was usually prepared, because he _did_ have a lot of sex, but his body seized as Jaehyun's finger probed deeper inside him. "A-ah- hyung…"

A second finger slid in next to the first, then they both curled up together and pressed on a spot close to his lower stomach. All of his muscles loosened as his head hit the pillow, a noise coming from his throat. He wiggled his hips, trying to stimulate that spot inside him that felt so good.

"See Mark? I've found his prostate, here give me your hand," Jaehyun's tone was monotonous as kept his fingers in place, and guided one of Mark's hands down. He thought he was going to remove his fingers and let Mark find it, but when he felt a third finger probe at his entrance, this one Mark's, his thighs started shaking. The lube helped the younger's finger slide in relatively smoothly, but the stretching sensation went straight to Jungwoo's cock, choking out a noise as his length twitched and throbbed against his stomach. He felt the third finger press against his walls, crying out in pleasure as it rubbed against that spot inside him.

"Oh I feel it," Mark gasped, hooking his finger inside him experimentally.

Jungwoo's toes curled. If he had a spare hand, he knew he would have touched himself and made himself cum by now. He dug his nails into the palms of his bound hands, frustrated at the slow pace because of how Jaehyun was instructing him. He felt ignored, like he wasn't even there, and part of him _loved_ it.

Suddenly the fingers were out of him, and Jaehyun moved on with his lesson. "Now I'm going to enter him. Make sure you're fully hard, it goes in easier. Add more lube if you need, or I prefer saliva. You can get your sub to suck your fingers and use that as lube if you want." Jaehyun emphasised his point by roughly shoving two fingers into Jungwoo's mouth, pressing down on his tongue. He almost gagged, but carefully sucked and licked around the digits before the older removed them and pumped his own cock to lubricate it.

"If you really want to dominate your partner, don't let them tell you to take it out or slow down at the start. You know what's best for them, you know that they'll adjust eventually. If you put it all in at the start, they'll adjust quicker," Jaehyun instructed.

Jungwoo tried to brace himself, but he wasn't expecting Jaehyun to grasp his neglected cock, so the sensation of the older pushing into him inch by inch was completely amplified. He cried out, feeling the familiar warm stretch, feeling hot pressure deep inside him as it slid deeper and deeper. He sobbed, not expecting Jaehyun's cock to be so much bigger than their three fingers from before. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek when he felt the older's body press flush against his groin, completely seated inside him.

"Now Mark," Jaehyun's gaze was on the smaller male beside him, who was looking intently at where they were connected, "you need to let your sub adjust. Not everyone is going to be as loose as this toy here, some of the younger ones need time to stretch."

Mark nodded, "Yeah, I usually need time to adjust."

"But," Jaehyun continued, "If they're loose, or if they've been misbehaving and _testing_ your dominance, you need to set a fast pace from the beginning to put them in their place."

Jungwoo's eyes shot open, about to protest when he felt Jaehyun pull back from him and slam back in, the head of his cock almost visible through his skin on his lower tummy. Jungwoo felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs, and he wasn't given time to catch his breath before he was doing it again. Jaehyun's large hands reached underneath his hips, lifting him up of the mattress and sitting back on his own heels to get a good angle. Jungwoo's bound hands rattled against the headboard, almost folded in half with his knees still pressed to his chest, his hips raised to meet Jaehyun's thrusts. He threw his head back, crying out as his prostate was just barely being scraped against with this new angle. He wished so badly to climb on top of the older and get the right angle to hit, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. His hard cock twitched uncomfortably against his lower stomach, completely ignored.

"There's another position too Mark, that hits a special spot inside your sub."

The younger groaned as Jaehyun pulled out of him, his body limp as he was flipped over onto his stomach, his face in the pillow. He felt Jaehyun squeeze his thighs together, his legs pressed together parallel like he was standing attention - only lying down. He felt Jaehyun mount him again, this time facing his feet, the older's knees resting on either side of his hips. "He feels much tighter this way, with his legs squeezed together. And you can get a better angle deep inside them, it feels like he's sucking you in."

Jungwoo had never actually tried this position, so he didn't protest when Jaehyun spread his cheeks and dipped the head of his cock back inside him. He immediately knew what Jaehyun meant about the angle. He felt the tip of his cock glide down inside him, pressing hard against his soft walls, making him clench and tense. He felt his balls tighten, new nerves being stimulated. He cried out, thrusting against the sheets.

He heard Mark say something, not quite catching it, but he heard Jaehyun respond- "I'm actually avoiding his prostate, so he doesn't cum too early. It's good to do this if you're going to do multiple rounds." Jungwoo wriggled, but the older continued, "With this angle your sub might say it feels like they're going to pee, but it's just because I'm pressed against his bladder. See?"

Jaehyun thrusted forward, and Jungwoo shouted out at the sensation, his muscles tensing. He flushed as Jaehyun finally acknowledged his presence, "Tell me what you feel, toy. Come on, you're supposed to be a good teaching material for Mark here."

Jungwoo stuttered, "Y-yeah, it feels like I'm going to pee, but I can't because I'm so hard-"

He was cut off by another harsh thrust, making his head fall down into the pillow again. The thrusts got harder and deeper, he tried to keep his hips and legs still, but he couldn't help but try and rub himself against the sheets in small circles. His balls felt so tight, the pressure against his bladder making him feel like he was going to explode. He heard Jaehyun moan, letting his knees slide further down as he kept one hand on restraining Jungwoo's ankles together. The air in the room was hot, Jungwoo's whines and moans muffled by the pillow as Jaehyun reached his edge, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

"Do you cum inside him?" Mark asked quietly, watching them carefully, probably taking mental notes.

Jaehyun nodded, replying between panting breaths- "You ask the sub, but I know this little whore loves to get his ass filled." Jungwoo groaned at the thought, and Jaehyun continued, "If they don't want you to, you can pull out and cum on their ass, or face."

Jaehyun didn't pull out. Jungwoo felt the hand tighten on his ankles as the older's hips snapped forward once, twice before burying in deep and moaning out between gritted teeth. He felt something hot trickle down inside him, making his hole clench without permission around Jaehyun's throbbing member. The older dug his nails into his skin, hissing. "Usually you make your sub come first-" Jaehyun's voice tremored as he came down from his high, "And they're usually looser after cumming, so you can stay in them as long as you want and you won't get overstimulated."

"As long as you want?" Mark questioned.

Jaehyun nodded, "If we're face to face, I usually stay in Taeyong and make out with him until I'm soft enough to slide out without hurting him. But Jungwoo here is gripping me like a snake because he hasn't cum yet, so I need to pull out before I get too sensitive." The older pulled out, making Jungwoo whine at the emptiness inside him. He tried to push his knees up to raise his hips, asking for more, but Jaehyun pushed him down again by his lower back.

Mark hadn't expected to get so hard from watching the 'instructional demonstration', but he found himself moving without thought to the still bound boy face-down on the bed, taking the same position that Jaehyun had just been in as the older boy lay back on the bed next to Jungwoo. "I don't need to finger him this time, right?"

The older shook his head, "He's loose enough, just go for it."

Mark didn't hold back, feeling like he needed to prove himself. He pushed all the way into the hilt, now experiencing what Jaehyun had been talking about. He felt like he was being sucked in as he easily pushed deeper into the older member, gasping as his hole clenched around him at the intrusion. He could barely hear Jungwoo's muffled noises against the pillow, but he wasn't being pushed away, so he continued. He drew his hips back before thrusting back in, rolling his hips naturally like he did when he danced on stage. His pace was fast, already feeling warmth in his balls spreading through him. He was about to pick up the pace to chase his own orgasm before Jaehyun interjected- "Make sure the bottom cums first, it feels better for both of you."

Mark cursed himself for forgetting the lesson already, his hand snaking underneath the older's hips. He gasped when his hand came in contact with his member, wondering why it was almost flaccid, then realising as he drew his hand back and his fingers were covered in the older's cum. "Oh."

Jaehyun chuckled, running a hand through his own sweaty hair. "Hurry up and cum then, before he gets too stimulated."

Mark didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his speed, rolling his hips in time with his panting breaths, making Jungwoo writhe and gasp beneath him. Rhythmic moans left his throat as he felt his cock pulse and throb, his seed spilling out deep inside the older. He kept a firm grip on Jungwoo's thighs, squeezing them together to feel tighter on his cock as he orgasmed, his hair falling over his eyes as he leaned forward to catch his breath. He let out a shaky moan, grinding forward a few more times as his balls tightened and he shuddered at the stimulation. The feeling of being surrounded by his own sticky warmth started to become too much as he pulled out completely, the cold air hitting his cock making him shiver.

Exhausted, Mark hit the bed beside Jaehyun, resting his head against the older's side. Jaehyun chuckled, massaging his scalp. "You're lesson isn't over, you still need to provide aftercare~" he sing-songed, and the younger groaned. He knew he was right though, he forced his legs to work as he dragged himself to the shared bathroom and prepared a damp cloth. His legs weren't as shaky as they would have been if he had bottomed. Jaehyun took the cloth from his grasp when he returned, carefully wiping around Jungwoo's creamy hole before flipping him onto his front, and carefully wiping the mess up from around his flaccid cock. Mark noted now fucked-out the older looked, his hair messy and damp, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes half-closed. Mark wondered if that was what he usually looked like after sex.

Not much was said between them after that - when Jaehyun took the cuffs off Jungwoo they all naturally fell next to each other for a cuddle, Jungwoo between the two that had dominated him moments before, their arms wrapped around each other's still naked bodies.

Mark was replaying all of the events that had just happened in his mind, trying to remember each step, everything that Jaehyun had taught him.

"Hyung?"

Jaehyun craned his head to look back at Mark, "Yeah?"

Sure he would have learnt more from watching porn or something, or getting an erotic book, but he had such a valuable resource laying right next to him. "Can you teach me more positions next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten: I need teaching-  
> jaehyun: you literally dont, whore


	14. Taeil x Doyoung - Blowjobs / Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Taeil, Bottom!Doyoung  
> Taeil finds himself getting dragged to a storage room for some fun >u>  
> I believe this one was requested by whiplash127! I hope you enjoy~  
> 

"No way, I'm not doing this- we're going to get _caught!_ "

Doyoung rolled his eyes, dragging Taeil through the winding hallways of their company building, checking to make sure if anyone was around them. "There's no one on this side of the building," the younger huffed, "and these studios have been out of use for years, I used to come in here all the time to jerk off. Trust me."

Taeil was unsure, but he wasn't actually trying to escape the grasp around his wrist. He let the younger lead him into a room where the door was jarred open, the lights were off inside and it's only occupants were a few old boxes filled with music equipment and an old desk chair. He heard Doyoung make a noise of triumph as he flicked on the light and closed the door behind them, enclosing them in the small dusty space. Taeil could almost hear his fast heartbeat echoing off the walls at the thought of they were about to do, just a few dozen meters away from their co-workers and older hyungs who were in the main area downstairs. 

"We have to be quick, I just said I was going to show you around the new practise rooms, they'll know something's up if we take too long," Doyoung explained, undoing Taeil's belt with one hand and guiding the older back until his legs hit the chair, forcing him to sit. Doyoung took a deep breath, accepting his situation, that he had agreed to do this. Doyoung kneeled, and Taeil heard him wince and complain about how the dust from the carpet immediately stuck to his favourite black jeans. He'd received blowjobs a million times, so how could this time be any different?

Doyoung's nimble fingers worked to undo Taeil's top button, sliding his jeans down just enough to free his flaccid length from his briefs and pump it in his palm. The older let his hands fall on the armrests of the creaky chair, not wanting to reach forward and mess up Doyoung's hair. It would be _way_ too obvious if they came back with 'sex hair'. His grip on the arm rests tightened as he felt the younger's hot breath against him, preparing to take him in his mouth. A low noise rumbled in his throat, helping guide his quickly-hardening cock into the younger's warm embrace. He slumped back further into the chair as he felt his warm tongue swirl around him, the softness of his cheeks hollowing to suck on him lightly, taking him shallowly into his mouth and looking up at him with his big doe eyes. 

He loved it when his partners looked him in the eyes when they were messing around, maybe it was because he was the oldest hyung and he loved the feeling of being on top, all of the attention on him, anticipating what he was going to do next. He knew Doyoung was looking up at him to make sure he was feeling good, he hoped his hooded eyes and flushed cheeks were a good enough indication that he was definitely enjoying himself and didn't regret being dragged there. He wished he could reach forward to grab his hair, make him take his cock deeper into his throat, but he restrained himself. 

When Doyoung's teeth lightly grazed against his shaft, and his tongue rolled around the head of his length like a lollipop, Taeil had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold in the noise that was about to come out of him. He couldn't risk it, if someone walked past and heard what they were doing, he could be in serious trouble. He noticed the younger was palming himself through his jeans, trying to get off as well. It had been a while since either of them had done anything, being too busy with their newest comeback promotions, they barely had any time to themselves away from schedule. That was why Doyoung had to get 'creative' with his sexual advances. Taeil's muscles relaxed at the pleasure he was feeling, his mouth hung open as his breaths got heavier. 

The younger picked up his pace, bobbing up and down with his cheeks hollowed, sliding almost all the way down before pulling back up and keeping his tongue flat against his shaft. The hand that wasn't palming himself was on the base of Taeil's cock, the part that he couldn't reach without gagging, which he was squeezing every so often and using as grip to guide it into his mouth. Saliva was starting to collect in his mouth, small drops escaping his lips and dripping down his chin, which was _so hot_ from the perspective of Taeil. His plump red lips wrapped around him, his big brown eyes, his pink cheeks- Taeil wished he could take a picture and keep it forever.

"I'm not going to last long- fuck, its been so long, I'm so sensitive-"

Doyoung hummed around him, bringing him even closer to the edge. He didn't look like he was pulling off either- eager to bring him to his orgasm and suck him off through it. He knew Doyoung was a cum slut after all, one of the members that always swallowed, and was proud of it.

Taeil's head fell back against the chair, his hips sliding down lower to get further into Doyoung's mouth as he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitched in Doyoung's hand. Instead of grabbing the younger's hair, he snaked his hand around the back of his neck to guide him down further, craving the warmth of his soft mouth and plump lips around him _more_. He let out a soft moan as he slipped his eyes closed and saw white, his hips shuddering as cum pumped out of him into Doyoung's awaiting mouth. The younger gagged slightly, his eyes watering, which only turned Taeil on more as he tugged on the back of his neck, bringing Doyoung down onto him until his tip was half-way down his throat. Doyoung swallowed around him, trying his best to swallow everything that he had to give him.

Satisfied, Taeil took his hand from the younger's neck and ran his fingers through his own hair, trying to compose himself again and catch his breath. He withheld a noise when he noticed that the younger had ejaculated messily into his own jeans at the same time. Doyoung shot him a sly grin, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "How was I?"

Taeil rolled his eyes, "Don't get too cocky just because we haven't been caught yet, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaemin: how were the new practise rooms?  
> Taeil: hot and wet. I mean- uh,,


	15. Jeno x Jaemin x Jaehyun x Taeyong - Exhibitionism / Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Jaehyun, Bottom!Taeyong  
> Jaehyun and Taeyong doing a live sex-demonstration for Jeno and Jaemin - requested by commenter valentine_rose!  
> I hope you like it~ ^^

Jaehyun sighed in contempt as he poured boiling water into his mug, excited to be having another coffee to keep him awake. It was nearing on midnight, but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

He recalled what had happened that morning, feeling two of the younger members tug on his shirt and ask him so sweetly if he could _give them a demonstration, the way he'd done with Mark-hyung._

He didn't know Mark would go bragging about his teaching skills to the other members, but he didn't mind in the slightest. Things were different this time too - he wasn't teaching them how to be dominant, no, he was teaching them how to have sex for the first time. They were both virgins.

He remembered when Jaemin and Jeno turned the legal age in Korea, not long ago, but they didn't seem to have any interest in sleeping with the other members despite prompting. This wasn't unusual, he knew there were a few members that were out of bounds because they were straight as far as they knew, or they just weren't interested. He figured it would be the same for the younger two, but he hadn't thought of the possibility that they just didn't know how to initiate it. So when they came to Jaehyun and told him that they wanted to have sex together, but they were too nervous about being inexperienced that they hadn't done anything yet, Jaehyun agreed to helping them without hesitation.

He wanted to do it partly because he felt responsible as their hyung, and partly because he really enjoyed doing it with Mark last time. He felt like he was tapping into some kind of exhibitionist kink that he had, loving the thought of being watched, having someone watch him while he fucked his partner, having them learn from it. They didn't even want to be guided through it, they literally just wanted to watch and learn. He just had to find someone else that was willing to demonstrate with him.

"Yongie."

Taeyong's head whipped up from his video game, finding the source of the voice and smiling sweetly, not complaining about the lack of honorifics that Jaehyun used. "Yeah?"

Jaehyun slid onto the couch next to him, placing a hand on his thigh. "Do you want to do something with me tonight?" He asked carefully, but Taeyong nodded quite quickly in response. The younger chuckled at his enthusiasm, but continued, "We have some members that want to watch and learn, is that okay?"

Taeyong tilted his head, "Learn?"

Jaehyun nodded, "Mm, a few of the younger members that haven't had sex yet, and want to see how its done. As their hyungs, isn't it our responsibility to teach them?"

Taeyong looked like he was in thought for a moment, before nodding slowly, insecurity clear on his face. "Wont it be, like... weird? Awkward with them watching?" The older fiddled with his fingers subconsciously, which Jaehyun stopped by placing his hand over them. 

"You won't even know they're there."

~*~

Taeyong moaned as Jaehyun rolled his hips over his own, digging his body deeper into the younger's mattress under his weight. He found himself in this position often these days, feeling too self-conscious to be on top, so he just let the younger lead the whole time which he didn't have a problem with. He felt the curious stares from the two younger boys on the bed next to them as Jaehyun kissed him, then slid down to kiss and nip his neck while he worked his hand into his pants. Taeyong tried to ignore it, but he was squirmier than usual. He was trying to hold in his noises too, not moaning when he desperately wanted to, because he was _embarrassed_.

Jaehyun must have noticed that he wasn't being as responsive as usual when he pulled back and looked him in the eyes in a comforting manner, "Just relax, they're not judging you."

Taeyong glanced at Jaemin and Jeno beside them, hard to make out in the mostly dark room.

Jaehyun sighed, "Would you feel better if I blindfolded you?" he suggested, rubbing small circles into the older's shoulder.

Taeyong heard a noise of encouragement come from one of the boys beside them, making Jaehyun chuckle at their enthusiasm. The older reluctantly agreed, thinking it would probably be best to not be distracted or self conscious while they were trying to demonstrate. A moment later he was raising his head a little to let Jaehyun slip the silky black blindfold over his face and let his eyes slip closed. The fact that his eyes were covered meant his other senses were heightened - the spicy smell of Jaehyun's skin was more intense, he could hear the younger members shuffling on the sheets a little clearer, he could hear his own heartbeat. He thought he could feel several hungry gazes on his body, but he wasn't sure.

When Jaehyun's hand went back down to palm him, he shivered. His hands rested on Jaehyun's broad shoulders, so he had some idea of what the younger was doing. He felt him lean down, and met him halfway with a kiss, noticing how warm his lips were. The kiss didn't last long because Jaehyun was leaning down his body, placing small kisses to his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and down his stomach. Taeyong writhed underneath him, the tickling sensation dulled by the arousal that was building up in him. It usually didn't take much to get him turned on.

He heard a small noise beside him, like a sigh, that he assumed came from Jeno. _Maybe those two are going to join in,_ Taeyong thought. It would be a bit awkward if they just watched the whole time, sitting there with hard-ons while Jaehyun fucked him in front of them.

His attention was drawn back to his situation when he felt the younger's warm mouth wrap around his hardening cock, his plump lips sucking around his head. His back lifted up off the bed a little, arching at the sensation that sent tingles down his thighs. He bent his knees, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into Jaehyun's mouth. His hands balled into fists as he gripped the sheets. Jaehyun's skilled mouth brought him to full hardness, his length twitching in his mouth as he felt his tongue guide him in deeper.

Taeyong heard him pull off with a wet pop, satisfied with how hard he was. He felt Jaehyun move back up his body, the younger's erection bumping against his thigh. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Feeling up to taking it deep tonight? How about you go on all fours?"

Taeyong whimpered in arousal at how direct the question was. He wordlessly rolled over, still pinned under the younger as he pressed his face to the pillow, pushing his hips back and resting his body weight on his forearms underneath him. Jaehyun whispered a quiet praise to him, telling him how good he was, how obedient he was being. The younger leaned back on his heels, spreading his cheeks open to watch his hole pucker and loosen. Taeyong felt his cock twitch, and had to stop himself from leaning back into Jaehyun's touch.

Jeno piped up for the first time that night, "Does this position feel better?"

Jaehyun took a moment to answer, thinking about his wording carefully. "This position is less intimate than facing your partner, but the position means I'll go in deeper, which does feel better for both of us. It's also an easy position to keep up your endurance, since I'm not putting weight on my arms, and I can use Yong's hips to bring him back and meet my thrusts half way so I'm not doing all the work."

Jeno hummed in understanding, "And what about Taeyong-Hyung's endurance?"

When Jaehyun remained silent, he realised they were probably waiting for an answer out of himself. "U-Uh, my knees hurt after a while, but that's about it. It's easier to just lie on my back and take it, but it's less work than riding, so I don't mind."

He was embarrassed about his answer, but it seemed to be what Jeno was looking for.

~*~

Taeyong let out a high moan, his back arching as Jaehyun's nails raked over him, and he pushed his hips back to meet his fast thrusts. He felt the tip of Jaehyun's cock pressing deeper inside him, pushing up against that bundle of nerves that made his legs shake and his cock twitch, making his toes curl up in pleasure. The blindfold had slipped a little with his face pressed against the pillow, but he was no longer thinking about the two boys that were watching intently.

His mouth hung open as Jaehyun angled his thrusts differently, the head of his cock scraping against his soft walls at a different angle. His hand gripped onto the pillow beside him, and rhythmic noises came out of him that he couldn't control. His eyebrows stitched together as he keened, bringing a hand down to squeeze his own cock, trying not to orgasm too quickly. He sobbed when the squeeze only pleasured him more, bringing him closer to the edge.

Jaehyun stilled his thrusts, still deeply seated inside him, and rolled his hips in small circles to stimulate his prostate as he spoke, "Getting a little too excited?"

Taeyong huffed in frustration, "S-Shut up, its been a while, I'm sensitive, _ah..._ "

The younger pulled out very slowly, before inching back in again, holding his hips in place to drag his cock in and out at a slow pace. Growing impatient, Taeyong tried to meet his thrusts, but his hips were kept in place. He whined, but Jaehyun's hold was strong.

"I don't want you cumming too early," his voice was low, "because your tight hole will squeeze around me, and _I'll_ cum too early."

Taeyong whined, "And why is that a bad thing?"

His cheeky response earned him a spank on his right ass cheek, making him yelp.

"Because," the younger continued, "we'd be pretty useless teachers if we only lasted ten minutes."

Frustrated, Taeyong reached back to slap Jaehyun's hands off his hips, making the younger comply out of sheer confusion by his actions. Taeyong's nimble body slid out from underneath him, turning around and pushing the younger's shoulders, making him fall backwards onto his elbows. Taeyong figured his expression was probably a little questioning, but he still had the blindfold on when he mounted the younger, so he couldn't tell.

His cock slid back into his easily, making his head hang back slightly at the feeling of the new angle inside him. Jaehyun's hands ghosted over his hips again, this time not pinning him in place, but encouraging him to move. Taeyong moved his hips in circles, feeling Jaehyun's cock rolling inside him, and he felt around for Jaehyun's chest to rest his hands on as he bounced. He started slow at first, unsure of how long he could last, but his pace quickened with the encouragement from the younger.

His orgasm hit him out of nowhere, cumming untouched with ropes of cum shooting out onto Jaehyun's stomach underneath him, dribbling down his length as the blindfold slipped off his face to fall around his neck. He let out a strangled moan, saliva collecting in his mouth as he whimpered. He didn't stop, knowing Jaehyun was close behind. Despite the sensitivity and the burning he felt in his thighs he rolled his hips down rhythmically, noises and moans tumbling from his lips as he felt Jaehyun's nails dig into his thighs as he emptied his load inside him, filling him up with warmth. His movements faltered, his spent cock twitching in overstimulation as Jaehyun remained pressed deep against his prostate.

He sighed shakily as the younger guided him off, letting him fall forward and curl up next to him, his arm sprawled around his chest as he half-spooned the younger. Trying to catch his breath, Taeyong blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room now free from the blindfold. Jaehyun kissed his shoulder comfortingly, then his head where his hair was still damp and pressed down from being face-down in the pillows. He soothed it out with his long fingers, making Taeyong's heart thrum steadily in his chest as his body finally started to relax.

He heard someone clear their throat awkwardly, and suddenly remembered that they weren't alone in the room.

"So uh, hyung, it's that easy?" Jaemin was looking at the couple with wide eyes, considering their position, "It doesn't hurt or anything after?"

Taeyong was exhausted, almost too exhausted to come up with an answer - but he had agreed to teach them after all.

"It only hurts it like- if they go too hard, like if you're doing a BDSM thing or something, I don't know..." Taeyong trailed off awkwardly, before finding a better response, "It actually did hurt after the first few times. I had a limp in the morning and everything, but it didn't hurt after some practise."

Jaemin nodded thoughtfully, and Taeyong only just noticed that the younger's pyjama pants were pulled past his hips and he had what was presumably his own cum all over himself - Jeno being in a similar position, looking sheepish. _So they did enjoy the show,_ Taeyong thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: so, full shibari bondage next time?  
> taeyong:  
> yuta: YES! fuck yes.


	16. Doyoung x Taeyong - Semi-Public Sex / Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Doyoung, Bottom!Taeyong  
> Something happened in the dressing room at the Allure interview...  
> Request by Cnehle~~ enjoy!  
> 

Doyoung had always been okay with fanservice and skin-ship.

Every since he debuted he was all over the other members, on and off camera, touching them or trying to kiss them or cuddling with them. It just came naturally to him, he was a people-person and he wasn't afraid to embrace that side of himself. Taeyong had always been a more solitary person, feeling awkward when other men showed him affection, but he couldn't control his feelings. He was warming up to a few members though, he'd obviously gotten closer with Mark and Jaehyun, and Doyoung, since they had known each other for so long. He was still a little awkward though.

When the younger cuddled up to him during game shows or interviews, he found himself doing that giggle that he always did when he was embarrassed. He'd pretend to push him away, but he was working on putting up with it - he had been told that their fans loved it when they interacted with each other like that, so in his head he was at least doing it for his fans. At home was a different story, he didn't feel ashamed or judged by his other members when he'd cuddle Doyoung on the couch, or lean into his touch when they were sitting at the table. He'd even spent a few nights in Doyoung's bed after their long conversations and serious talks, finding it easier to get to sleep when he was being cuddled, easing his busy mind.

But right now, in that particular moment pressed against the younger's chest with almost a dozen cameras on them, he felt awkward.

He'd been to America before, where the interviews seemed much more open and honest, asking them questions and making them do things that they wouldn't usually do back home. Their Allure interview hadn't been any different - all of the questions focusing around their friendships together, which he was paired with Doyoung to answer. It started off with just him explaining their relationship together, but now they were in the same room and they were being asked to do things together - during their minute long hug, he felt awkward and exposed. He didn't know what to do with his hands, he didn't know what to say to make it less awkward. It was a comfortable and familiar position, but with all the cameras on him...

Once the hug was over, he gestured to his manager that he needed to take 10.

Not waiting for anyone else to join him, Taeyong half-jogged backstage to where the dressing room was and closed the door behind him, sighing to himself. He could still feel his heart pounding from being that close to Doyoung, _I wonder if he heard it too?_

He heard a knock at the door as it inched open slightly, a concerned black-haired boy poking his head around the doorframe. Doyoung eyed him carefully, "You okay?"

Taeyong nodded quickly, embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. _Oh, the reason I ran off is because I liked that hug a little too much when I don't usually like skin-ship and I was afraid that you'd catch on, as well as every one else in the room._ Taeyong cleared his throat, "I-uh, I just felt a bit warm after that, thought I should come get a drink and put deodorant on, you know..."

Doyoung tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "It's snowing outside Yong, and you hate being cold. Are you sure its that?" The younger pushed through the door and closed it behind him without looking, taking a step towards him. Taeyong didn't move, and just rubbed his hands together awkwardly. He couldn't bare the awkwardness and embarrassment anymore.

As a way to break the tension, a part of his mind told him to just go and kiss him. That way, something like a hug meant nothing, and the minute-long hug that he'd just done would be forgotten or replaced in his mind. So he did just that, taking a step forward to meet the younger halfway, grabbing a handful of his shirt before pressing his lips against the younger's.

Doyoung seemed a little shocked at first, but he adapted pretty quickly. Taeyong was in no position to be leading the kiss with the way his heart was racing, so he was grateful when the younger leaned into his body and rested his hands on his waist. His lips moved against his own slowly, sucking on his plump bottom lip. He felt Doyoung's tongue poke out to swipe across his lip, making his body shudder. Taeyong pulled back, his mind a little fuzzy, not quite registering what he had just done. His cheeks flushed.

Doyoung didn't seem to be finished yet. He grabbed Taeyong by the hips, walking him backwards until he was pressed against the bench in front of the mirrors where they usually sat to get their makeup done. His hungry lips were back on him, kissing and biting, pushing his tongue into the older's mouth. Taeyong let him, sighing softly at the sensation and the squeeze of the younger's hands on his waist. His hands snaked up into Doyoung's shirt, touching every inch of skin that he could get his hands on as his tongue explored his mouth. Out of breath, he pulled back and looked deep into Doyoung's hungry eyes that were wide and black with lust.

"We only have ten minutes." Taeyong knew what he was implying when he said that, and Doyoung seemed to catch on pretty quickly. The younger eyed the room, before darting away for a moment just to jam a chair under the doorhandle as a precaution before joining Taeyong again, a sly smile on his lips.

"I guess we should stop with the foreplay then," he smirked before spinning Taeyong around so that his back was pressed against his chest. Taeyong gasped, now facing himself in the mirror, noticing his messy hair and flushed cheeks - the sight of himself making him flush _more_. He heard Doyoung unzip his own jeans and push them past his hips before doing the same to Taeyong, shivering as cold air hit his exposed skin.

"Got any lube?" Doyoung asked hurriedly, fishing around in both of their pockets. Taeyong nodded towards his bag on the couch, which Doyoung quickly rummaged through before pulling out the stash of lube and condoms he had in the front pocket for 'emergency' situations. Taeyong eyed the condoms questioningly. The younger sighed, "I'm not having you sit through the rest of the interview with my cum in your ass, that's weird."

Taeyong snorted, bending over to allow Doyoung to squeeze a generous amount of lube between his cheeks, hissing at the cold, "You could just pull out you know."

The older didn't get to hear his response because he was already pushing into him, and Taeyong was thankful that he'd already stretched himself in the shower that morning. His head hung forward as Doyoung inched forward, pushing his body in half over the makeup counter as he bottomed out. Taeyong shoved his sleeve into his mouth to stop the noise that was about to come out of him. If anyone was walking past the door of the changing room, they'd know exactly what was happening if they heard Taeyong moaning. He grunted as Doyoung's cock nestled deep inside him, and started thrusting shallowly at a fast pace. Taeyong spread his legs to give him a better angle, arching his back and pushing his hips backwards to meet his thrusts. The table underneath him was creaking, and the products on the top were rattling.

Taeyong reached a hand underneath him to pump his own cock to hardness, his precum lubricating his hand to make his movements smoother. Doyoung's hand snaked up his back and yanked on his hair, forcing his head up. Taeyong's eyes locked with his reflection in the mirror, startling him. There was something so lewd about his position that made his head spin - his eyes flicked up to Doyoung's reflection, he could clearly see where their bodies met, where he was thrusting fervently into him. Taeyong groaned, feeling like he was watching porn as Doyoung stared him down as well.

Taeyong huffed, bringing his watch in front of his face to check the time. "You better- _ah_ \- you better finish s-soon..." he tried to sound bratty, but the moans that were tumbling past his lips didn't help his image. He looked like nothing more than a common slut, he thought as his body was thrust against the dressing room counter, taking it as hard and as deep as Doyoung wanted him to.

"Fuck Yong, you're so tight..." Doyoung gritted out, the hot wet slapping sound of his thrusts reverberating around the room. 

He felt his orgasm approaching, and didn't stop to edge himself because of their time constraint. His balls tightened and he came with a shout, emptying his load messily into his hand, painting the side of the counter white. It wasn't the most satisfying orgasm he'd ever had because of how quick everything had happened, but it still rocked his body and made his legs tremble, his eyes watery as he rested his hot cheek against the cold bench. He heard Doyoung moaning behind him, his hips snapping rhythmically as his grip tightened in the older's hair. He heard him trying to hold in a noise as he doubled forward, burying himself inside Taeyong's hole as he reached his peak and emptied inside the condom around him. His breathing was heavy as he pulled out just as quickly, disposing of the condom in the closest trashcan.

Taeyong wanted nothing more than to take a nap on the couch and let his muscles rest as he rode out his high, but he knew they had somewhere to be. Standing on shaky legs, Taeyong attempted to fix his unkept hair in the mirror, scowling at the younger member as he caught his breath. "Did you have to grab my hair like that?" he chastised, sighing.

Doyoung just chuckled, dabbing the sweat from his hairline. "Clean the cum off your pants, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allure interviewer: so how close would you say you guys are?  
> taeyong, having just been railed backstage: not close at all tbh


	17. Lucas x Jaemin - Wall Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Lucas x Bottom!Jaemin  
> Lucas has fun with Jaemin against his own bedroom wall >u>  
> Requested by lilpeachyong - I hope you enjoy~!  
> 

"You're the legal age now, aren't you?"

Jaemin was a little taken aback by the question, blinking up at Lucas's suggestive gaze. They were on set, in the middle of filming a video together with all of the members - that's right, all 23 of them. The crowds that usually stuck together were now intermingling, a clash of different languages could be heard all around them, the laughter of confidence from the older members and the whispers from the younger ones, acting like excited fanboys to see all their idols and role-models in the same room.

Jaemin didn't have much of a relationship with the older member that he could speak of - there were certain members that he almost deemed 'untouchable', the ones that everyone knew and loved, that he was almost too scared to approach. Taeyong was one of them, Mark, Ten, Lucas. The original members of NCT, the older hyungs. 

Realising he hadn't answered yet, he stuttered out a reply, "I-I just turned nineteen, Hyung."

Lucas seemed to look him up and down thoughtfully, before walking away without another word, leaving him stunned on his own. _What the hell was that about?_ Before he had much time to think about it, Chenle came bounding over to him with a sly grin on his face.

The younger bombarded him with questions, "What was that? What did he ask? Do you know each other well? I've never even spoken to Lucas-hyung before, what was it like?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes, nudging the younger's shoulder playfully, "Calm down, seriously-" He sighed, trying to find a universal answer for all of his questions, "He just asked my age, and that was it. We've barely spoken before, he was probably just checking if he needed to use honorifics or something."

Chenle scoffed, "I know for a _fact_ that he knows you're younger than him. Lucky, of course he'd pick you though..." he trailed off, a pout on his lips.

Before Jaemin could respond, they were being called back on stage for filming, and he forgot about his interaction with Lucas for a moment.

He only remembered it again when he spotted the older member lounging around the dorm on the couch, an arm lazily slung around Taeyong who sat beside him. _He must be visiting someone to have left the WayV dorm,_ he thought as he strolled to the fridge to get a glass of milk before bed. He was just about to cap the milk and put it back when he felt a pair of large hands rest on his hips from behind him, almost making him drop the milk. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Lucas leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing tonight?"

Jaemin stilled, his eyes wide. He wasn't really sure how to respond. What was he doing that night? He was just going to sit in bed and stay up watching YouTube for a while, maybe go to sleep early. When he felt Lucas's hands start to roam he spun around, his face almost pressing into the older's chest because of their height difference. He gulped.

"I-uh, nothing? Why?"

He knew exactly what his response meant, and shivered when Lucas smiled warmly down at him. "Can I join you?" he asked, his Korean clear and pronounced like he usually sounded. Without thinking Jaemin nodded quickly, leaving his glass of milk behind as Lucas took his hand and guided him back to Jaemin's small room. He shooed a startled-looking Jisung out of their shared room, apologising, and barely had time to close the door and catch a breath before Lucas was on him.

A jolt of energy went through him as Lucas's lips attached to his neck, pressing him against the wall beside the door as he nipped and sucked, probably leaving small red marks in his wake. Jaemin sighed shakily, his own hands coming up underneath the older's shirt, tracing his fingers over the ridges of his muscles. Both of their shirts were removed quickly, and Jaemin flushed when Lucas took a step back to appreciate him, whistling low. He shot the older a look with not much menace behind it, "What are you looking at?"

Lucas grinned, "You're so cute, seriously."

He didn't have time to respond before the older was pressed against him again, their clothed crotches rubbing together as Lucas looked him in the eyes, their foreheads pressed together. The younger was inexperienced, sensitive, so it didn't take long of them just rubbing together before he was whining and shaking, gripping onto Lucas's strong arms so that he didn't slide down the wall and onto the floor. Lucas seemed satisfied with his response, bringing his hands down to slide the waistband of his pyjamas down and letting him kick them off, doing the same to himself.

The older hooked his arm around his leg, startling him as he was hoisted up the wall, held up by his thighs with his legs wrapped around Lucas's bare hips. He gasped as he felt their exposed members bump together, making him twitch in sensitivity. Lucas's eyes were hooded as he spat into his hand carefully, bringing it down between Jaemin's thighs and rubbing a wet digit against his waiting hole. Jaemin wrapped his hands around the older's neck to steady himself as his finger dipped inside him gently, thrusting shallowly and twisting to loosen him. Jaemin bit his lip, scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to adjust. It didn't hurt, he felt a tug and a stretch, but it was a similar feeling to when their muscles burned during dance practise.

Lucas took the one finger out and lined himself up, making Jaemin fluster, "Ah- am I gonna be stretched enough?" He looked down between them at the older's impressive length, pressed gently against his warm entrance.

Lucas looked him in the eye again, his gaze intense and dark, making Jaemin writhe in anticipation. He spoke lowly, "I'll go easy at first, just trust me."

The younger nodded, taking a deep breath as he felt his head nudge past his tight ring of muscle, his saliva aiding it to slide in. Jaemin's head hit the wall behind him as he felt the warm stretch of Lucas leaning into him. He felt like he was filling up completely, every inch of the older member wrapped up inside his warmth. Lucas let out a low moan as he bottomed out, rocking forward and pressing Jaemin harder against the wall. Jaemin held on tight to Lucas's strong arms as he rocked back and forward slowly, allowing him to stretch and adjust to his impressive girth, which the younger was grateful for as he panted and gasped.

He felt Lucas shift and change positions, taking a small step back and hooking his arms under Jaemin's knees, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders while he was still pressed against the wall. It shifted his cock inside him, now nestled deeper in him, making the younger let out a quiet shout. It felt _good_ though, he thought as his cock twitched, red hard against his own stomach. Lucas seemed completely unfazed about holding up all of the younger's weight, his muscles not even straining as he pulled out enough to thrust forward hard, the sound of his skin slapping against him ringing out in the small room.

Knowing he was stretched enough, the pace he set after that wasn't gentle. Jaemin let out a strained whimper as Lucas thrust deep inside him, his hips snapping forward to abuse his prostate. His hands were wrapped around Lucas's arms so he couldn't reach down to pump himself, but he didn't need to, already wound up from before. He could almost see where Lucas' tip was pressed deep inside him against his stomach, a small bump in his lower torso with every time he thrust forward.

Jaemin could feel his whole body heating up. Small noises were punched out of him with every thrust, his hands were slipping on Lucas's arms as he lost strength in his muscles. He felt his eyes start to roll back as he felt his stomach muscles tighten. "Hyung, I'm gonna-"

He couldn't give much warning before he orgasmed, cum dribbling obscenely out of him as his prostate was milked. His head smacked into the wall behind him, but he didn't feel anything other than the intense feeling between his legs. He felt his hole clamp down on Lucas's member, making the older thrust forward and reach his own orgasm with a grunt, stilling his movements as he spilled deep inside him. They made eye contact as they were riding out their highs and catching their breath, Jaemin looking deep into the older's deep brown eyes that were reflecting an emotion he'd never seen in him before.

Lucas lowered him down gently, unhooking his knees from his shoulders and bringing him back to the floor, but his legs were wobbly and his muscles ached so he kept a hand on Lucas's upper arm as he was led over to his bed. He punched out a chuckle, "You really didn't hold back, hyung..."

Lucas hummed, laying him back and running a hand through the younger's hair to get it out of his face. "I've been waiting a while to do that," he admitted sheepishly, "so I jumped at the chance when I learned your age."

Jaemin gaped at him. So _that's_ what their interaction was all about.

He reminded himself to punch Chenle later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hendery: stop fucking all the dream members, you predator


	18. Jaehyun x Taeyong - Edging / Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top!Taeyong, Bottom!Jaehyun  
> Taeyong works on his dominant side, and edges Jaehyun c:  
> Requested by someone_127~ I hope you like it!

Jaehyun hissed, his head hitting the headboard behind him as he tried to buck his hips up to chase Taeyong's grasp, whining as the older removed his hand from his twitching cock.

He tugged at the rope around his wrists that was connected to the wrought-iron headboard, wiggling his fingers to try and get the blood pumping back through them. His right leg was tied to the adjacent bedpost at the foot of the bed, and his left leg was bent and bound tightly to his chest, completely exposing him on his back. At least Taeyong hadn't gagged him yet, so if he was uncomfortable at any point he could tell him. In fact Taeyong _encouraged_ it, telling him before their session to pick a safe word, to tell him the boundaries, to figure out a comfortable position to be tied in.

Taeyong was still a nervous dom, but he was working on it. And Jaehyun had only just recently been indulging in his submissive side, so any practise he could get was appreciated, not to mention extremely pleasurable. 

He huffed out a breath as he felt sweat roll down his neck, his brows creasing as his body shuddered again at the loss of contact. Taeyong smirked to himself at his work, staring down at Jaehyun's painfully erect cock, twitching against his stomach as precum came out in beads. "Does that feel good?" he asked sweetly, staring up at the younger through his eyelashes.

Jaehyun couldn't think, letting out a groan as his head fell back again. How long had it been? An hour, or two? It felt like forever since Taeyong had started pumping him to hardness, bringing him closer and closer but never letting him reach that point. His nimble fingers ghosted across his member again, tickling and stimulating him, making all of his muscles tighten at the sensation. His fingers moved downwards, pressing lightly on the plug that was seated shallowly in Jaehyun's hole. The pressure inside him made goosebumps appear on his skin as his hole tightened around it at Taeyong's ministrations. He bit his lip, trying not to give away how much he was actually enjoying himself. The older gripped the base of the plug, which happened to be a heart-shaped gemstone attached to the metal object, and rolled it in small circles as his other hand moved loosely on his cock.

Jaehyun felt saliva collect in his mouth as he held in a noise. _Of course he's good at this,_ he thought to himself, _he knows what to do that feels good on himself._

Taeyong's own member was throbbing in his underwear, but tonight wasn't about him, and he knew that. He tried to focus solely on Jaehyun's body and making him feel good, but he couldn't help but move his own hips in small circles to rub against his clothes, the friction easing a little bit of pressure. His eyes flicked up to Jaehyun's hooded gaze, satisfied that he had gotten him so riled up. He angled the plug upwards a little rubbing against his walls, knowing his own prostate was around there somewhere. When the younger wasn't eliciting any tell-tale noises, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _I could have sworn..._

He pushed the plug in a little deeper at the same angle and suddenly Jaehyun's breath caught, before releasing a loud moan, louder than he'd been for the whole night. His head dropped back and Taeyong saw a full-body shiver go through him, making his red cock twitch against his stomach muscles, a particularly strong stream of precum being milked from his tip. Taeyong beamed in satisfaction, doing it again, and earning the same response.

Jaehyun gasped, his tone urgent, "Yong stop- seriously I'm gonna cum if you do that one more time-"

Taeyong stilled his hand, his other hand resting on the inside of his bound thigh. He tutted, "I'm not putting a cock ring on you, so you better hold it in."

The younger let out a sound that almost sounded like a whine, nodding his head in submission.

Moving his fingers up his body, Taeyong gave his left nipple a tug as he rolled the plug around again, watching intently as the nub got harder when he touched it. He saw Jaehyun's toes clench and unclench as he continued his ministrations, knowing he was holding back. When he pinched his nipple harder, the younger finally let out a sigh, licking his lips as he watched his hyung pleasure him.

"So hot.." Taeyong breathed as he moved his body up against Jaehyun's, taking his nipple in his mouth - catching the younger by surprise as a noise came out of his throat. Taeyong carefully nibbled the nub between his teeth before swirling his tongue around it and sucking slightly, making Jaehyun shudder again, his eyes slipping shut. Taeyong brought his hand up between them and gripped the base of his cock hard, squeezing intermittently as his lips stayed connected to his nipple. Jaehyun wriggled in his restraints, swearing under his breath and trying to thrust up into Taeyong's hand.

Taeyong removed his hand and pushed his hips down into the mattress, stilling his movements. Jaehyun pouted up at him when he pulled off his nipple, but Taeyong just shook his head at him. "Stay still, I won't ask again," he commanded, his voice low.

Jaehyun held in a sob, his whole body tingly and hot. His muscles were aching, his cock throbbed helplessly against his stomach in a small pool of his own precum. He couldn't feel his bound fingers anymore. "Please hyung, please let me cum..." he didn't mean to sound as desperate as he did, but he couldn't help it. He was so close, all it would take was a few pumps and he'd be spilling all over himself.

Taeyong eyed him carefully, taking in the sight of his exposed body. Jaehyun flushed under his gaze, experiencing a new side of his Hyung that he _liked_. He didn't feel embarrassed about giving in to his submissive side anymore, wriggling and whining and begging to get him closer to the edge.

Finally giving in, Jaehyun gave out a small shout when he felt Taeyong's thick lips wrap around his painfully hard cock, swallowing him down into his throat, his teeth slightly grazing against his girth. Jaehyun couldn't hold it in anymore. His hips bucked forward instinctively, burying the tip of his cock half-way down the older's throat as he felt his cum shoot out of him, making him feel light headed as he reached his orgasm. He choked out a moan, his thighs trembling as Taeyong swallowed around him and took all that he had to give him, looking up at him with hazy eyes with his nose nestled against his pubes. The younger's toes curled as the sensitivity hit him, suddenly overstimulated, his softening cock slipping out of the older's throat as he caught his breath.

His vision was fuzzy for a moment, only seeing white when he closed his eyes. His hole was clenching around the plug, sending tingling sensations up inside him. Blood was rushing back to his extremities as he wiggled his fingers, his head hanging back against the pillows as his muscles finally relaxed. He felt the bed raise a little as Taeyong got up, and Jaehyun felt like he passed out for a few minutes, because he awoke a few minutes later with his limbs unbound and a cold cloth pressed to his forehead.

Taeyong was curled up next to him, looking shy. The younger willed his muscles to work enough to bring his arm around Taeyong, wrapping him up closer to his body, making the older hum in comfort. Jaehyun kissed is head and ruffled his hair, wordlessly telling him that he'd done a good job.

A _very_ good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeyong: bend over im a dom now  
> johnny: in your dreams, twink


	19. Jisung x Mark - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark x Jisung (not really a top or bottom in this one)  
> Mark and Jisung share a little masturbation session 0u0  
> Requested by Asteriodsungs! I hope you enjoy~  
> WARNING! Jisung is of legal age in this fic, but if you are still uncomfortable reading Jisung-central smut, please read no further!

Jisung didn't think he'd find himself as Mark's roommate for the night.

He found himself being all but _forced_ out of his own room by Jaemin and a sheepish-looking Renjun, and not wanting to sleep alone in Renjun's vacant room, he set off to find a spare bed in their shared dorms. In no time he found himself shyly knocking on Mark's door, not sure why he'd picked him in the end. Maybe it was because of how comfortable he was with him, how asking him to stay the night wasn't a big deal to the older member. Part of his decision was down to the fact that Mark didn't snore.

So he found himself in the spare bed of Mark's room, nearing midnight, the room only illuminated by Mark's reading lamp beside his bed. It was nice, he didn't mind the light disturbing his sleep or anything, and he found himself dozing in and out of consciousness pretty quickly. That was until Mark closed his book and turned to him, whispering carefully, "Jisung? Are you still awake?"

Jisung startled a little bit, willing his eyes to open a little. "Yeah, why?"

Mark hummed, placing his book on his bedside table and switching off the lamp. "Oh, uh, never mind, haha.."

Jisung's eyebrows furrowed, but he let it go. Was Mark hoping that he was asleep? What did he want to do? Was Jisung imposing on his privacy?

He tried to get back to sleep again, but every time he felt his eyes slipping shut, he heard Mark toss and turn in the bed next to him. He was restless, Jisung thought, like he wanted to do something that he couldn't because he was there. Jisung rolled over to face Mark, barely making out his figure in the darkness. He noticed Mark turn again, looking like he couldn't get comfortable. 

Jisung huffed, fed-up at the tension. "Was there something you wanted to do?"

Mark's shuffling stopped. He seemed to consider for a moment, before responding. "Nah, no it's okay, don't worry about me."

"I'm worrying," Jisung frowned. "Is it because I'm here? Because you can just ignore me, do what you'd usually do."

Mark's bed rustled in a way that indicated he was shaking his head. "I- no it's weird... I just usually, like- I don't know." Mark stuttered out, obviously embarrassed about whatever he was about to say. "After a hard day I just like, I _relieve myself_ just to- get rid of some stress, that's all."

Jisung snorted, "You wanna jerk off?"

Mark made a choking noise, and rolled over to face him in the darkness. "Dude! Not while you're here, that's weird."

"I don't mind, I'll just try and sleep. Do whatever you want, Mark-hyung."

Mark made an embarrassed noise, turning back around to face the wall. Jisung wondered if he'd actually do it - he hoped he would, because he couldn't put up with his tossing and turning all night. The room was silent for a while, Jisung couldn't hear much other than his own slow breathing and the faint noise of the television out in the main room. Moments later, he could hear a small rustling noise from Mark's bed. When it became more rhythmic, Jisung blushed.

 _It could just be his feet moving or something,_ he thought as he tried to listen closer, the air in Mark's bedroom becoming still. It did sound rhythmic now, but it was still very quiet, like he was trying to do it secretly. He wondered if he was just touching himself over his pyjamas, or if he had his hand in his pants and was touching himself skin-on-skin.

Jisung stopped himself, shaking the thoughts out of his head. Was he really just listening in on his friend jerking off? Actively trying to imagine it?

Jisung felt like the worst roommate ever, invading his privacy like that. But he couldn't help but wonder, his sleepy mind taking over with thoughts, different mental images flashing underneath his eyelids. Without his permission, he felt his own length filling out in his pants. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Are you- are you doing it now?" he asked quietly, breaking the stillness of the air.

Mark hummed in response, seemingly already feeling good enough to not be embarrassed about it. Not quite satisfied with his answer, Jisung asked another question. "Are you... is your hand in your pants?"

The older let out a shaky breath, almost like a laugh. "Not yet, I'm just palming myself right now, when it's hard enough I will."

Jisung hummed in acknowledgement. "Does that take long?"

He mentally cursed himself for asking so many questions. He was trying to _not_ be a bad roommate, but he was coming off as an inexperienced brat that had no boundaries. He bit his tongue.

Mark didn't seem to mind the questions though, answering every one of them thoughtfully. "Kind of, when I'm not watching porn. I can try to hurry it up so you can sleep, if you want."

Jisung shook his head, then realised Mark probably couldn't see him in the dark. "No- that's okay, I want it to feel good for you."

Jisung's heart hammered in his chest. Why did he just say that? What was going on?

Mark chuckled a little louder, "I want that too."

Jisung's breath caught in his throat as he felt his own erection twitch in his pants at Mark's words. He tried to shift onto his back so that his length wasn't squished between his legs, which was making him way more stimulated than he needed to be. He heard some soft noises of arousal coming from Mark's bed, which didn't help his situation. He tried to bring a hand down to squeeze himself, to try and release some of the pressure that was building up inside him, but his arm got caught in the sheets. The way he rustled around to try and free it was _way_ too obvious.

Mark turned to him again, stilling his own movements. "You can do it too you know, I won't mind."

"No way," Jisung answered straight away, "that would be too weird. I'll just have a cold shower in the morning or something."

Mark tutted, "That's not good for your balls, you know. But suit yourself. Feel free to join in at any time."

Jisung made an agreeable noise, keeping his hands away from his own crotch in sheer embarrassment. He heard Mark continue though, the rhythmic shifting in the sheets getting a little more noticeable. Jisung listened closely again, noticing the noise change - he could hear a more slick noise, and he figured Mark had his hand in his pants now. 

He couldn't help it, he was still curious. He was curious if the things that felt good on himself felt good on Mark too, if his sensitive spots were the same.

He cleared his throat, gathering his confidence before speaking. "Where are you touching right now?"

Mark punched out a small laugh, "My dick?"

"No, I mean-" Jisung flushed, "Like, the tip? Because mine's always sensitive there."

Mark hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, I usually rub my thumb against the tip. Feels good."

Jisung nodded in thought. He made a note to try that to himself next time. He found his quiet voice again, trying not to ruin the mood, "What about... lower?"

He heard Mark's arm shift lower down, and a small noise came from his throat. "Yeah, I usually have one hand on my balls while I'm jerking off. I can tell when I'm close, because they tighten."

The image of Mark's balls was burned into Jisung's vision for a moment. "Must be nice."

Mark huffed another small laugh, not awkward anymore. "Yeah, it is nice."

They were silent for a while, and Jisung let his hand slowly slip down to his own pyjamas, trying not to be too obvious. He squeezed his erection in his hand, sighing very quietly as some of the tension and pressure was released from his body. He could feel a small wet patch where his head was pressed against his pants. He didn't want to do too much, hopefully intermittently squeezing it would be enough, but the images of Mark inside his mind were becoming more and more detailed.

"What else?" Mark asked suddenly, his voice a little higher than usual. 

What else? _Oh,_ Jisung thought. Mark wanted him to instruct him on where to touch next. He raked his brain, trying to think of other places on himself that usually felt good.

"What about... lower?"

"My taint?" Mark huffed, his sheets shifting around again. Jisung held his breath as he waited for Mark's reaction, rewarded when he heard Mark's breath catch. "Y-yeah, it feels good there too."

Jisung imagined what Mark was doing in that moment, his slender fingers massaging the soft skin of his taint while his other hand was wrapped around the base of his cock- Jisung couldn't help it anymore. He shimmied his pyjama pants down his hips a little, freeing his own erection and wrapping a small hand around it. The small noise that tumbled from his lips at the feeling must have alerted Mark about what he was doing, because the rhythmic noises from Mark's bed got louder. He wondered if Mark wanted to give him any instructions, but when only silence met him, he was almost relieved. He couldn't handle Mark telling him how to touch himself right now.

He thumbed at the tip of his head, the way Mark had told him he did to himself, and was pleasantly surprised by the tingles shooting through his body that followed. His hips raised from the bed, chasing his own touch as he pumped himself carefully. His spare hand came down to squeeze his balls lightly, before dipping down to touch his taint, sighing at the sensation of pleasure. His fingers teased lower, before realising he hadn't said anything to Mark in a while. "What about... what about lower?" he huffed out, arousal on his breath.

Mark moaned under his breath, his hand shifting lower. "It feels soft, feels good."

Jisung envisioned Mark rubbing his fingers against his hole, rubbing them in circles. Jisung matched what he was imagining, carefully dipping the tip of one finger inside him before pulling out again, rubbing circles against his rim. "Could you- can you go faster?" he panted out, feeling a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to finish so early, especially considering Mark had started before him.

Mark's movements picked up, the skin sounds becoming louder, like he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. Jisung saw Mark's silhouette in the darkness, his head tipped back, with his hair fanning out across his pillow. He could see a tent in his sheets were his hands were working, one probably wrapped around his balls and ghosting over his hole while the other pumped him faster now, bringing him closer...

Mark gasped a warning, "I'm gonna-"

Jisung saw his body go still for a moment as he held his breath, before soft noises of satisfaction came from his throat, his voice high and pinched. Jisung saw the way his hips jerked up from the bed, probably fucking himself into his own hand. The hormones in the air and the vision of Mark climaxing in the darkness was too much for the younger to handle - he squeezed his shaft tightly in his small fingers as he felt his balls twitch, the searing pleasure of his own orgasm taking over his small body.

He gasped as he felt wetness hit his sheets and his skin, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and twitch as he emptied his load onto himself, trying to bite his lips to not let any louder sounds come out. As the arousal was wearing off and the embarrassment and awkwardness was starting to hit, Jisung pressed his clean hand to his face to try and cover his heated cheeks.

Mark seemed pretty indifferent though, coming down from his high and sitting up in his bed. Jisung heard him shuffling around, then the sounds of his soft footfalls on the carpet as he approached Jisung and threw a wad of tissues at him, laughing. "You better wash those sheets in the morning."

Jisung groaned in shame, trying to dab his cum from the sheets with the tissues, annoyed that he'd have to avoid that patch while he slept, and Mark just chuckled at him as he shuffled back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung, listening to the various sex noises coming from different doors down the hall while he's just trying to watch some tv:


	20. Johnny x Jaehyun - Fight for Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switch!Johnny x Switch!Jaehyun  
> Johnny and Jaehyun had never actually had sex before, despite their long friendship, and the only reason was the fact that they could never agree who would be on the bottom. This is a LITERAL fight for dominance >u>  
> Requested by whiplash127~ I hope you like it!

"How is this going to work?"

Johnny smirked at Jaehyun's question. "Well I'm older, so obviously I'll be topping."

The younger rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I'm younger than Taeyong but I still top him." Johnny noticed the younger's defensive yet confident demeanour, standing with his weight on one leg with his arms crossed. "I've been after your ass for _years._ "

Johnny matched his body language, mocking him. "Yeah? And how do you suppose you're gonna do that? When you're shorter and younger than me?"

Jaehyun scowled at him, uncrossing his arms and strutting away. 

It had been like this for weeks. They both wanted to do something together, more than they had done in the past, but they could never come up with an agreement about who would be on top. It should have been simple, Johnny thought - obviously Jaehyun should bottom because he'd had more experience as a bottom, not to mention he was younger and shorter, as he'd tried to tell him. But Jaehyun was having none of it, and it was making them both irritable.

The other members were catching on too, by the way they were always butting heads and fighting for dominance. Johnny knew it would all be over when they just made a decision, but he was strong in his resolve. He would _not_ bottom to Jaehyun, and he was willing to fight it.

He didn't realise that he would actually have to _fight_ to top him though. So when he walked into the lounge room and all of the furniture was pushed back, and their roll-up futons and pillows were arranged in a square in the middle of the floor, Johnny was confused.

"What's all this?" He asked Mark while nudging a pillow with his toe. Mark was lounging back on the couch, his eyes raking Johnny's body, much to his surprise.

Mark rubbed his hands together as if he was scheming, a smile wide on his face. "This is your battle arena," he explained excitedly, "you and Jaehyun are gonna figure out once and for all who's going to be on top!"

Johnny chuckled at his enthusiasm. "You organised all this?" Mark nodded, and Johnny was impressed. The other members really had been catching on to their little 'fight' recently. A fight for dominance wasn't a bad idea, he thought as he eyed the futons. "And how is this gonna work? Are we just play-fighting or are we gonna fuck in front of you?" he huffed, trying to ignore the sparkle in Mark's eyes at the suggestion.

"I mean I thought you could just wrestle, but if you wanted to, it's a perfect place to actually get it on..." Mark trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "And if one of you looses and ends up bottoming, you could still turn the tables and end up topping in the end. If you're strong enough," he wiggled his eyebrows and Johnny grinned.

"Alright, get Jaehyun in here." Johnny said, stretching his arms to warm himself up.

~*~

Jaehyun's dark eyes stared back at him from the opposite side of the futons, cracking his knuckles almost like a threat. Johnny shook his head back at him and grinned, already knowing how this was going to end. Johnny was obviously stronger, so he'd pin the younger down and have his way with him, and that would be the end of it. He was surprised that Jaehyun had held out this long without giving in, somehow still confident that he would win.

Mark gave a signal, and they both began to slowly remove their clothes, their eyes trained on the opposite member the entire time. Johnny licked his lips, half jokingly, as Jaehyun pulled his briefs off and threw them on the couch. The younger flushed, which was exactly his plan. _Get him wound up and flustered, so he loses concentration._ Johnny threw his own clothes on the couch and palmed his soft cock around in his hand, which was already starting to fill out in excitement of the situation. Jaehyun copied his motions, his posture straightening.

Johnny snorted, "Make yourself look as big as you want, you know I'm stronger."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, spreading his legs a little to ready himself, and Johnny trained his eyes on his cock swinging between his legs. It distracted him for a vital moment, when Mark said something and the younger glided towards him, hooking a leg under his own and sending him falling towards the floor.

Oh shit, Jaehyun has a _black belt in taekwondo._

Johnny cursed himself forgetting that fact as his back hit the futon and Jaehyun was on him, attempting to pin his hands above his head. Johnny ripped his hands from the younger's grasp, snaking them down to his waist and bringing him down on him, feeling the younger's ass press against his crotch. He let out a hiss of breath at the pleasurable feeling, and Jaehyun looked down at him with wide eyes from his new straddling position. Johnny smirked, _gotcha._

But it wasn't over, Jaehyun's knee went back and curled around Johnny's thigh, one hand's vice-like grip under his knee to hoist his hips up to meet Jaehyun's crotch. Johnny yelped as he felt Jaehyun's now erect length bump against his hole and tried to twist out from underneath him. He kicked out with his spare leg, effectively pushing Jaehyun over as he lost balance and fell beside him. Johnny scrambled to his knees, pushing all of his weight on the younger as their chests connected. Jaehyun's chest was heaving as he lay on his back, trying to push the older away, but his strength was outmatched.

A panicked look flashed over Jaehyun's face as he realised he couldn't get out from the older's body. Johnny grinded his hips down on the younger, making them both moan at the sensation. Johnny shifted his weight a little to grab one of Jaehyun's wrists to pin it above his head, making the younger whimper in frustration. He tried to break free, but Johnny's muscles really were no match. Johnny leaned down to bite down on the younger's neck, and Jaehyun sighed in response, wriggling underneath him, his muscles relaxing a little. Johnny thought he might finally be giving in, but he was still struggling against Johnny's grasp on his wrist, his other hand pushing against Johnny's chest to try and roll him off.

Johnny hooked his knees underneath Jaehyun's thighs, similarly to the way he had done to him before, bringing the younger's knees up close to his own chest. Jaehyun squawked as Johnny used his spare hand to line himself up to Jaehyun's awaiting hole, already rock-solid from the physical activity, blood pounding through his veins. The younger wriggled, trying to pry Johnny's hand from his wrist using his other hand, now both above his head.

Johnny gritted his teeth as his hips rolled forward and the head of his cock slipped past Jaehyun's tight rim, making the younger shout in surprise, his stomach muscles tightening at the intrusion. Johnny let out a breathy chuckle as he pushed again, another inch slipping inside him, making him groan in pleasure at the hot tightness around him. The hand that was previously trying to loosen Johnny's grip faltered, and Jaehyun brought his hand down, his wrist pressed against his forehead to try and cover his face. Johnny still caught the way his brows furrowed though, and the way his jaw hung open as Johnny bottomed out inside him, his balls resting in the cleft of Jaehyun's ass.

"Oh fuck..." Jaehyun gritted out, "couldn't have used lube or something?"

Johnny shot him an apologetic look that only half of his heart was in. Jaehyun should have lubed up _himself_ knowing what the result would be.

Johnny snapped his hips forward again, punching a noise out of the younger, who was trying to push his larger body away with his knees. Johnny's spare hand pushed both knees to the side, turning his hips to the side as he still lay on his back, giving him a better angle. Jaehyun's body was twisted, he didn't have any leverage to push him away as Johnny pounded into him, wet slapping sounds echoing through the room. Johnny could tell he was holding back the noises that were threatening to spill out, his teeth clenched hard as his breathing became heavier.

Johnny didn't hold his own noises back though, almost showing off as he moaned loudly, "Fuck, it's even better than I imagined. So tight..."

He snapped his hips forward particularly roughly, making Jaehyun cry out from underneath him, a noise he'd never heard from the younger before. He looked down into Jaehyun's watery eyes, noticed his trembling jaw, and stopped in his motions.

He was about to ask him if he was okay when the younger's shaky voice managed a few words, "Hurts...stop please...pull out..."

Johnny's brain short-circuited. He didn't even think twice about pulling out, his hand loosening from Jaehyun's pinned wrist to soothe his face gently, staring down at him in concern. "Shit, did I hurt you? Fuck, fuck-"

Within a second, Jaehyun's solemn look changed to something much more dangerous. It caught Johnny so off guard that he didn't know what was happening until he found himself face-down on the futons, Jaehyun having slipped out from underneath him and crawled behind him, his smaller hands pushing against his shoulders so that his ass was now in the air. Johnny let out a startled noise, not able to prepare himself before one of Jaehyun's fingers was pushing inside him to his lowest knuckle, making him hiss at the sudden burning sensation. He tried to reach behind him to take the finger out, but his hand was quickly restrained on his lower back.

Just as Jaehyun was lining himself up Johnny stuttered out a protest, "W-wait that's not fair! You- you told me to stop!"

Jaehyun just tutted from behind him, his grip tightening on Johnny's wrist, their positions completely reversed. "We established safe-words before all this," he chided, "and 'stop' wasn't one of them."

Johnny scowled, "you're playing dirty, Jae."

The younger didn't seem to care as he pushed his hips forward, breaching Johnny's tight entrance in one smooth thrust, getting almost all the way in before Johnny clamped down on him hard. He let out a soft strangled noise, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It was unlike anything he'd felt before, not quite a pain but a searing burn, similar to when his finger was in him before but so much more amplified now. Jaehyun was so _thick_ , so much bigger than he was expecting.

His back instinctively arched, giving Jaehyun a better angle to thrust in deeper until he was completely inside him. A groan was punched out of Johnny, his cock twitching helplessly from underneath him as he tried to get used to the stretch. His head hung forward in defeat as Jaehyun rolled his hips in circles, his grip hard on Johnny's hand behind his back.

Jaehyun let out a loud moan as he pulled out and thrusted forward again, his balls slapping against Johnny's taint, making his whole body jolt forward at the force. Johnny whimpered, trying to steady himself on shaky knees as Jaehyun continued, setting a pace that wasn't as fast as he usually would have. Jaehyun's spare hand came down to card through Johnny's hair that was damp with sweat, making a small noise of pleasure come from the older.

"Is this okay? Hurts?" Jaehyun asked sweetly, a smile wrapped around his lips. Johnny cursed him for being so happy with the situation.

He sighed as he felt Jaehyun's thick cock probing around inside him, and realised it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. He shook his head in response to Jaehyun's question, "Can I- _ah-_ have my hand back though?" He gritted out between thrusts.

Jaehyun's grip tightened. "Why, so you can flip me over again? Not happening."

Johnny let out a frustrated noise between his teeth as Jaehyun landed a particularly deep thrust inside him, making his vision white around the edges. "No- ah, I just wanna touch myself..."

Johnny felt Jaehyun remove the hand from his hair and snake it down his muscled abs, as he leaned over his body to grasp his cock beneath him. With the new angle, Johnny gasped and whined as he felt the cock inside him shift, pressing against a spot in his abdomen that made his hole constrict. "F-fuck!"

Johnny couldn't help but push his hips back to meet Jaehyun's thrusts, wishing he'd hit that spot again. He mewled, trying to bury his face in the futons in embarrassment. He didn't have time to be embarrassed though because Jaehyun was flipping him over, which he complied to without much struggle. His mind was clouded, the only reason he wasn't fighting back anymore was because of that _spot,_ deep inside him that made his nerves tingle in a way that he didn't feel when he was on top. He'd give anything to feel that sensation again, even if it meant giving his hole up to Jaehyun to use.

He pressed a hand against his forehead to try and hide the shame from his face at what he was about to say, but Jaehyun wasn't paying much attention to him anyways as he lined himself up again in their new position.

"Jae..." Johnny choked out, "Deeper, go deeper please."

Johnny thought he heard a noise from the couch that sounded like a small moan, but his eyes were locked on Jaehyun's, which were dark and blown wide. He wondered what he was seeing in that moment - the usually dominant Johnny, whining and writhing around underneath him, begging him to fuck him deeper.

The younger complied, pressing himself deeper and deeper inside him until Johnny felt him rub against that spot again, making his head fall back.

"Now..." Johnny chuckled, "Fuck me."

It was messy, and loud, like he'd expected it to be. He didn't stop the noises that were punched out of him with every thrust against his prostate, and Jaehyun was shamelessly moaning as well, gritting out praises and curses as he reached his orgasm. He came before Johnny, stilling his hips deep inside him as he spilled his load. Jaehyun's legs were shaking, his jaw hung open as he tried to catch his breath. Johnny felt it inside him, the warmth amplifying, Jaehyun's seed starting to drip out of his hole that was still wrapped tightly around his cock.

With a shuddered sigh Jaehyun pulled out and sat back on his ankles, spreading Johnny's hole open with both hands to admire his work. Johnny's toes curled in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I just let you do that," he forced out a laugh, still in disbelief at how good it felt. He was starting to understand why Jaehyun wanted him to experience it.

The younger shook his head, "I knew I'd end up on top." He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. "Still, I did kind of cheat. And you didn't cum, so I kind of owe you."

Johnny watched in disbelief as Jaehyun turned around and got on all fours, then leaned onto his elbows and pushed his hips towards Johnny. Johnny's eyes widened, clear what Jaehyun was offering him. He didn't hesitate to scramble to his knees, wincing at the wetness between his cheeks as he positioned himself in front of the younger's awaiting hole and pushed in to the hilt, wasting no time.

Jaehyun grunted, probably at the fact that he still wasn't using lube, but his precum made it a little smoother. Johnny thought about how stimulated the younger must be, and wondered if his cock was filling back out underneath him as he slammed in again, hunching forward to get a good grip on the futons to set a bruising pace. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and Jaehyun probably didn't expect him to. He noticed the younger's body shaking like he was struggling to hold himself up. Johnny held in a noise as he felt his balls constrict, his rhythm faltering.

He finally climaxed, and it surprised him to feel his own hole squeezing around nothing, forcing a slow stream of Jaehyun's cum to trickle down his thigh. He felt his spent cock twitch in stimulation, drawing it out of Jaehyun's body quickly so that he didn't get too sensitive. Jaehyun's knees gave out and he fell onto the younger's back with a grunt, his own muscles burning from the intense session.

Johnny spared a look at Mark, who he'd almost forgotten about on the couch. His chest heaved, still out of breath. His eyes trailed lower and noticed that Mark was pretty unsuccessfully trying to cover his crotch area, and his cheeks were flushed pink.

Johnny smirked, "So judge, who won?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark: you guys should do like, professional wrestling  
> jaehyun: pretty sure you're not supposed to fuck your partner in professional wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you really enjoy my writing please give me a kudos and leave a comment, it really encourages me to keep writing~!  
> I do take pairing and kink/prompt requests if you want to comment them below. I'll only write them if I'm comfortable with the idea though, nothing too crazy (or illegal. or gross). It helps me out if you have a kink idea too (eg. can u please write taeyong getting tied up and absolutely railed in the tour bus by jaehyun, or something like that)~


End file.
